Lovers In A Dangerous Time
by gandalfthefrey
Summary: Previous records on the soldiers Corporal Levi and former Captain Reina Oldman have only said that they are a set of close comrades, but what they haven't said is how close they were. Blackmailed into the military by none other than Commander Erwin Smith, the two raced through the ranks of the military - but at what price? Levi x OC. Shingeki No Kyojin Fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

_"Hey, Levi. Remember when we met?"_

Year 830

The sun was at its highest peak as a small girl by the name of Reina skipped through the market of her town. She was sent by her parents to buy some apples for her mother's special cobbler. She walked up to the man behind the apple stall, and made the purchase with a large smile on her face.

"Good afternoon to you, little one. Thank you for the purchase." The man said with a smile that curved his thick mustache.

"Thank you!" She replied with a grin.

Her walk back home was mild as she made her way through a small alleyway, humming a song her mother would sing to her before bed. She stopped halfway through the alley, spotting a boy about her age sitting behind a box wrapped in a rough-looking blanket. His hair was pitch black, and his eyes a dull grey. His skin looked like it hadn't seen the sun in quite some time, and his blanket looked itchy. Reina kneeled down and gave a light poke on his knee, causing him to snap out of a daydream and look at her with a slight pain in his eyes.

"Hi, there." She smiled, strawberry-blonde hair gleaming in what little light there was. The boy said nothing, giving a tired glare. His eyes glanced from her face to the bag full of apples in her hand. She followed his gaze and grabbed an apple from the bag, reaching her arm out to him for him to take. The boy gave her a suspicious look. "What?" She asked, offended at his hesitance, "It's not like I've done anything to them. They're totally fresh!" The boy silently took the apple from her hand, sniffed it, then took a bite. Reina smiled and sat against the wall beside the boy, taking out an apple for herself. "What's your name?" She asked between bites. He glanced over at her, but remained silent. "…Oookay. What do you want me to call you?"

"Levi."

The words left his lips as she glanced over with a suspicious look. "That's not your real name, is it?"

No answer.

Reina peered over with wonder at the mysterious boy. "Well, my name's Reina Oldman! And that's my real name! You're homeless, aren't you?" As if the blanket and ripped clothing weren't clear enough signs, the boy was practically a skeleton, looking awfully malnourished. Levi simply nodded with a distant look in his eyes. "You could come live with us!" The small girl suggested. "Mom's making cobbler tonight, that's why I…" The boy reached into her bag for another apple, "Got these." She giggled. He gazed over at her, eyes dull.

"I don't think that's a good idea." He said.

"Why not?" The girl's face dropped.

"I'm a thief." He stated boredly, as if it wasn't a big deal. He took a bite out of the second apple. The blue-eyed girl frowned and stood up, folding her arms.

"Well, Mr. Thief, you can't be a thief if people give stuff to you!" He glanced up at her with a stoic look. "If you want more food, be back here tomorrow afternoon." She said, walking away.

Year 832

It was nearing midnight as the moon shone through Reina's bedroom window. She had woken from her slumber with the need to relieve herself, and perhaps get a glass of water. She groggily walked to the bathroom and did her business. While she was leaving the room, her neck was met with a cold metal.

"Don't move or I'll slit your throat."

The breath hitched in her throat. Why was there a person in her house? Was he planning to kill her and her parents? Or was he there to steal something? Her thoughts were interrupted when the male's voice rang out again. "Where do you keep your jewellery?"

That voice. She had heard it before. Although, it sounded slightly deeper this time. She pointed toward the second bathroom in their house, downstairs and to the left. Her mother always went in there when Reina's parents went out on dates.

The male led her to the room, one arm around her waist and the other holding a knife to her neck. On the way, she couldn't help but glance into one of the house's many mirrors to see the robber's face. It was Levi, the boy whom she donated food to on her many walks!

"…Levi?" She whispered, in order to not wake her parents. The thief froze in his place, taking a moment to acknowledge where he was. In that moment, she smacked the knife out of his hand, sending it into the darkness of the house. She turned around and was met face to face with the homeless boy. He looked at her with shock in his eyes. "Why are you doing this?" She asked.

"I've told you before, I'm a thief." He peered around for his knife, but couldn't seem to find it.

Just then, a light coming from Reina's parents' room turned on.

"My parents are awake. Go!" She gave him a light push toward the front door. The pre-teen gave her an apologetic look before leaving the house in silence. A minute later, Reina's mother, Maria, made her way downstairs toward her daughter.

"Sweetie, what are you doing up?"

"I was just getting a glass of water." The little girl smiled.

"Well, okay. Hurry back to bed." Maria gave her daughter a pat on the head before turning around to find a shiny object on the ground. "What's my kitchen knife doing here?"

Year 835

Reina was on her way back to her house from the market, a bag of bread and tomatoes in her hands. The leaves around town were quickly turning red at the turn of the season, and she admired them as she walked. The strawberry-blonde pre-teen headed down a familiar alley, spotting Levi almost immediately under his scratchy blanket. She waved at him as he glanced up, and sat down beside him while pulling out two bread rolls. Reina handed one to him and smiled. He took it with thanks, now being used to her constant visits.

The almost-robbery that had taken place years ago was forgotten now. Levi had explained to her the day after that he wasn't aware that it was her house, and that he was sorry. Their friendship grew as the years went by, just like the kids themselves. They weren't particularly kids anymore, however. Levi had grown quite a few inches and now stood at around 140 cm, his shoulders broadened and jawline more defined. Reina had grown to about 135 cm and had begun to develop some womanly curves.

"How has your day been, Levi?"

"Uneventful."

"No one wants to buy that watch you nicked last Tuesday?" Levi shook his head no, and began to eat the bread. Thanks to Reina's charity, Levi had gotten some colour back into his cheeks and looked much healthier than he did when they first met. The two continued their small talk before their ears were hit by an unexpected sound.

The sound of an explosion.

Flames could be seen from over the roofs of nearby houses, coming from the direction of Reina's house. Her heart stopped for a second as she realized the situation. Her parents were still home.

She grabbed Levi's hand and began to run to the direction of her house, her eyes meeting the shape of her house being engulfed into flames. Tears streamed down her face as the building crackled.

"Mom! Dad!" She shrieked attempting to run into the building.

"No!" Levi shouted, grabbing her hand and pulling her back.

"Let me go! I have to help them!" She struggled to break free from his grip.

"It's too late, Reina." He almost whispered as he wrapped a free arm around her frame, keeping her from running inside. She let out a whimper as she watched her home burn down.

All that she loved and all that she knew - It was gone.

Year 838

"Alright! Everyone, gather around!" A dark lit room full of tough looking faces huddled around the male speaker. His name was Kane Burkowicz, and he was the leader of the underground crime syndicate located under Mitras. His head was shaved and his eyes were dark and angry. "We're gonna list off some of the missions this week." Kane began calling out names and the matching duties, all having to do with stealing from the upperclassmen and the military. "And finally! Levi, Isabel Magnolia, Farlan Church, and Reina Oldman. You guys are gonna rob some of the Survey Corps officers that are visiting for the week. Make sure you pickpocket the higher-ups. They're the ones with the cash."

"Obviously," Levi mumbled. Reina snickered.

The crew set off on their mission the next day, bringing small knives and other weapons with them that they were able to hide under their clothing. As they walked, Levi filled them in on the whereabouts of their targets.

"They're staying in an inn called The Bear's Brow. We'll wait for the cover of darkness before intruding. Isabel and Farlan can take the first floor. Reina and I will take the second." The rest of the group nodded and headed to a dark alley to wait.

Reina and Levi crept up the inn's stairs with great stealth and agility. Levi had told Reina beforehand to contact him if she found the commander, as he would be the most dangerous. Reina found a door and began picking the lock. When she got the door open, she carefully rummaged through a sleeping soldier's room before exiting quietly.

At her second room, she walked in to find a sleeping blond soldier. His body was large – both muscularly and vertically. She wandered around the room while keeping an eye on the man, rummaging through drawers to find small bits of change here and there. Reina peered back at the sleeping man to make sure he was in fact still asleep, when she noticed a bright emerald necklace hanging from his neck.

"Jackpot," She whispered.

Reina reached for the necklace, attempting to find the clasp. Just then, a hand gripped her wrist hard, and Reina looked up to see a pair of bright blue eyes staring back at her.

"Shit."

"What exactly are you doing, miss?" The man's voice was deep and groggy from sleep, however his strength was very much intact.

* * *

Levi finished robbing his second room and closed the door quietly behind him, pleased with his stolen goods. However, his pleasure was ruined when he glanced up to see a large blonde soldier holding a military sword against the neck of Reina.

_God dammit, Reina. I told you to come get me when you found him._

"Are you the leader of this group?" The man asked, his voice echoing throughout the almost-empty hall. Levi nodded in response. "I caught this one trying to steal my necklace," The soldier began, his face stern as if to look like a father giving a lecture, "Do you know what the royal punishment is for stealing from a military commander?"

Levi's eyes narrowed. The punishment was death. Not if he could help it.

"How about I give you a nice apology made of gold, and we'll call it even?" Levi said. _All these rich pigs care about is gold_. It would certainly be easy to keep Reina's life.

Not.

The commander began to chuckle as Isabel and Farlan swiftly ran up the stairs. They stopped in their tracks as they realized the situation.

"Wouldn't that be _my_ gold?" Said the man with an amused look on his face. "I'll tell you what. I won't kill this girl," A silent sigh of relief escaped Levi's lips. Reina was his best friend. He wasn't sure what he would do without her. He was supposed to die the day they met, for he hadn't eaten in a week. She saved his life, and he owed it to her to save hers. "If," the commander continued, "You make a deal with me. Join the military."

"What?" The words escaped Isabel and Farlan's mouths as they looked up at the man in confusion. Levi's eyebrows furrowed.

"Why would you want four thieves in the military?" Levi questioned.

"We could use some stealth on our team, and the Survey Corps is always looking for new soldiers."

"How much do you guys pay?" Isabel asked, immediately being shushed by Levi.

"We aren't in the position to be bargaining, Magnolia." He spat at her, annoyed.

"So, what will it be?" The soldier asked, arm and sword tightening around a slightly pissed off Reina.

* * *

A/N Eeeeeee! First chapter! How'd y'all like it? Sorry about all of the time jumps but I'm trying to get to the present as fast as possible, which is around the time Eren sees titans for the first time.

Let me know what you think! And I'm fully accepting new ideas because I'm really not as creative as I would like to be haha! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

_"I hated that military camp. Everyone was so boring. Except you, of course."_

Year 840

Reina was struggling to keep awake as her teacher droned on and on about the positions each squad is expected to be in during an expedition. She had no idea why most of the class was here, seeing how the majority would graduate and go to the military police, never having to go on an expedition.

It seemed that Levi, who most of the time would be very focused on the training, had gotten bored. Reina looked over to the grumpy man on her left, who was sketching a not-so-nice portrait of their teacher. Reina let out a quiet giggle and grabbed the notebook from him. He gave her a confused look at first, before smiling at her new addition to the teacher's face – a rather pointy noise. She slid the notebook back, proud of her artwork. The two continued to work on the picture until the end of the lecture, which seemed like only five minutes.

The two got up and left to go to the dining hall, hungry for dinner. They got in line for the main course of the night, pork chops and vegetables. It wasn't often that they were able to dine on meat, however apparently a rich family had decided to donate some food to the cause, allowing the trainees to binge on the juicy pork.

"Hey, shortie! Wanna give us a few tips on the 3D Maneuver Gear?"

A lean teenager by the name of Oliver Prinz walked up to the short raven-haired man in the trainee mess hall, followed by a couple other recruits with nervous faces. It was a well-known fact that Levi had a natural talent for the 3D Maneuver Gear, and many recruits were jealous. Levi looked up at him with a bored expression, a fork in his hand about to pierce into some meat. Reina sat across from Levi with a slightly amused look on her face. Not very many people were brave enough to bother the grumpy man, for what he lacked in height he made up for with a sharp tongue and strong fists.

"I'm eating," He stated as he took a bite of a pork chop. Oliver's face fell, and he turned to Reina.

"How about you, pretty lady? I could show you a few things in return," The blonde teen leaned over with a smirk on his face, causing Reina to giggle. Levi's knuckles began to whiten around his fork.

"Sorry, Prinz," She managed to say between giggles, "I'm busy eating as well. And don't you think you're a bit young to be flirting with a lady like me?"

It was true, Levi thought. Oliver was only around fifteen or sixteen years of age, while Reina was almost twenty. In fact, Levi and Reina were some of the oldest trainees there, although they didn't look it. The two of them were only just above five feet tall.

Oliver kept his composure and brushed his hand against Reina's forearm, causing Levi to stab his last piece of meat with a little more aggression than usual.

"Age doesn't matter to me. Besides, I'm more into women with experience." Reina brushed his hand off with a shy smile. Levi knew she didn't like to be touched by people who weren't close to her. She often refused to even shake hands with the military higher-ups, though Levi did not know why.

"I'm sorry Oliver, but we're busy." She stated calmly. Oliver's eyebrows began to furrow.

"'We'? Are you two together or something? Why would you get with a short prick when you can have so much better?" Reina's eyes widened as a blush crept onto her cheeks, while Levi looked stoic as ever, a slightly amused smirk on his face.

"Even if that were true, why would it be any of your business?" Levi wondered out loud, picking at his vegetables.

Reina's stare wandered over to Levi, confusion in her eyes. Why did he always need to pick fights with other people? Why couldn't he just let it go?

Oliver's expression darkened.

"Do you wanna go, midget?" He taunted.

Levi stood up from the table and glared at the young man. He sized him up, scoffing. Reina yelped as Levi grabbed Oliver's arm, twisted it, then kicked his legs in so that Oliver knelt.

"Levi!" The two boys were starting to gain the rest of the room's attention. People began to gather around as Levi kept Oliver in a restrained pose.

"Your shirt is wrinkled from the lack of ironing, your hair is messy from a lack of showering, and your boots are scuffed from extra training outside of practice time. That locket on your neck probably belongs to a relative, perhaps your mother? Would she be very proud of the little shithead she raised right now? You clearly have no care for hygiene and lack any talent for fighting or else you would've known what I was about to do. Who's the prick now?" Levi mumbled just loud enough that the rest of the room could hear.

"Still you," Oliver sneered. Levi kicked him in the face and released his arm. He continued to kick Oliver until he was bleeding profusely from the nose and mouth.

"Bother me again and I'll make your teeth bleed." Levi walked away from the scene with an annoyed expression as whispers began to erupt throughout the crowd.

"Levi!" Reina called through the mass of people, "What about dinner?"

"I'm not hungry," He stated, walking up the stairs to his dorm room. Reina chased after him, apologizing to people as she pushed them out of the way.

"Levi, wait!" She reached out to grab his shirt sleeve, frustrated at the fact that he wouldn't look at her.

He led her into his room, her hand still attached to his shirt. He shook it off and plopped down on his bed, glaring at the ceiling. Reina closed the door behind them, turning back to face the grumpy man.

"What's wrong?" She asked, her voice coming just above a whisper.

"Nothing," He muttered, rolling over to face the wall.

"Levi," She scolded, a slight pout donning on her lips. The man rarely showed any emotion other than annoyance and anger. Reina often tried to get him to open up a little more and show a softer side, but the situations often went the same way this one was going. She kneeled down by his bedside and began shaking his arm roughly.

"Stop."

"Tell me what's wrong!" Levi sat up and looked at Reina with sad eyes.

"What's the point of this? We're acting like sheep being raised for slaughter. This stupid training is taking forever and what will the outcome be? We'll probably die the first day on the job! I'd rather be back in the underground living than being harassed by shitheads and eaten by titans."

"Levi, you're not going to get eaten. Did you see the faces of the higher-ups when we were doing the 3DMG training? I heard one of them say that you had the most talent they've ever seen! It's going to be fine. You're going to be a captain one day, I just know it!" Reina smiled at her close friend, slipping her hand into his. Levi stared at her and gripped her hand, as if to thank her.

Funny enough, Levi _did_ become a captain. About a week after the incident with Oliver, Levi was offered a grant to graduate early from training camp and begin his duty as a part of the Survey Corps.

During the year Levi had left, Reina became stronger and studied harder to become the best soldier she could. She left flirting with other trainees behind and dedicated herself to her training. At the graduation ceremony, Reina placed first in her year. The hard work paid off, and she was chosen to be a part of the Special Operations Squad, in which Levi was now leading.

Apparently, during the year, the higher-ups were so impressed by Levi that he moved up the rankings incredibly fast and landed the job about a month before Reina graduated. Upon seeing each other after such a long time away, Reina was tempted to give Levi the biggest hug she could. However, seeing as it would be inappropriate to hug one's captain in public, they had a formal reunion behind closed doors.

"I missed you," Reina whispered as she buried her face into Levi's neck, hugging him tightly. Levi didn't respond with words, but instead wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. When he breathed in her scent, he couldn't help but notice how much he had missed her by his side. She was like a shadow to him for most of his life, following him and backing him up when things got rough. He was glad to have her back.

Their hug ended, and Levi walked around his desk to sit at his chair. He began shuffling and organizing his paperwork in a clean fashion.

"I heard you placed first in the year. Congratulations."

"Yeah, after you left I had no distractions to keep me from my full potential," She winked at him playfully, earning a signature Levi glare. "Not that I could compare to 'humanity's greatest soldier'," She finished, causing his eyes to drop back down to the sheets of paper. Levi opened up a drawer attached to his desk and pulled out another mountain of paper, presenting it to Reina.

"I want you to organize these files in alphabetical order for me."

Reina's jaw dropped. The first task she was given by her captain was to organize a foot-high stack of paper?

"Y-you're kidding, right? Where am I even supposed to…" Reina stopped talking when Levi pointed behind her to a small table and chair placed in the corner of the office. "But Levi," She whined.

"I am your captain and you will do as I say. You'd better start now or you'll miss lunch." With much reluctance, Reina gave her signature pout and picked up the large stack of paper, plopping it down on the table in the corner, and began organizing while muttering some profanities under her breath.

She didn't see, but while Reina was busy cursing at the militia profiles, Levi had a soft smile on his lips. He had missed her indeed.

* * *

Weeeee! Thanks for reading!

I know it's kind of short, but this seemed like a good time to end the chapter, ya feel?

It's going to get kind of angsty from here, as Levi starts to show how much he cares for Reina. Oooooh I'm getting excited just thinking about it! haha! Review/message if you have any ideas for the story :)


	3. Chapter 3

_"Those days were simpler, weren't they? Full of happiness."_

Year 841

"Hey," Levi muttered to Reina, who sat across the office at her usual desk. She had practically become his secretary, helping with paperwork and gathering the occasional person at HQ for a meeting in Levi's office. Most of the time, it was Commander Erwin, collecting data for whatever reason. It took Reina a while to get over the fact that Erwin used her as blackmail to get Levi to join the military, but eventually she warmed up to the man, now treating him like a distant cousin. Reina looked up at Levi, exhaustion clear in her face. "I'm going down to get some food. Do you want anything?"

Reina sighed and stood up from her chair, stretching. "Actually, can I come with you? I need a break."

"You're not finished with doing my signatures yet. How do you expect to rise through the ranks if you can't even do a simple job?" Levi's face was stone cold, but Reina's held a hurt expression. She'd been working on this pile for four hours! There was no way she was finishing it anytime soon, either. She looked down at her feet, ready to sit back down, when his voice rang out again. "I'm joking."

Reina looked up, dumbfounded. Her face then flushed with anger as she paced up to her corporal to give him a piece of her mind. "You, sir, are the meanest person in the world!" She smacked him on the arm, "I thought you were serious!"

The two wandered to the mess hall, Reina muttering things under her breath, mostly along the lines of, 'shitty joke' and, 'so rude'. They grabbed some lunch food and headed to their squad table, which was currently occupied by their squad member, Eld Jinn. His brown eyes lightened up at the sight of his comrades, and shifted over so Reina could sit beside him.

"Has the corporal been keeping you busy with boring papers?" Eld joked, having heard her complain many times about her job as Levi's 'secretary'.

"Yes, you wouldn't believe it," She smirked in Levi's direction, whose expression remained as passive as usual. "He's got me forging his signature on over a hundred documents! I wonder how many trees have died in order to contain everything regarding the corporal?" The two blondes chuckled at the thought.

"Two hundred and thirteen," Levi spoke, eyes challenging Reina. Eld and Reina stopped laughing and looked at him, bewildered.

"W-wait, corporal. You're not serious, are you?" Eld asked. Levi shrugged his shoulders and took a sip of tea, waiting for a response. Reina sat up and pointed her finger at the corporal menacingly.

"He's lying! He did the same thing to me five minutes ago! You have such a mean sense of humour, Le-"

"Corporal," Levi corrected.

"Corporal!" She said, a blush creeping onto her cheeks. Sometimes she was too close to Levi for her own good. As much as she should have, she never really considered Levi to be her superior, she merely thought of him as her best friend who bossed her around a lot. She didn't mean to address him so casually, but it was a force of habit that she hadn't been able to control yet.

Eld began to laugh at the duo's antics, claiming that they were like an old married couple.

The trio was later joined by the rest of the squad, and began to get slightly louder due to multiple conversations going on at once. Levi began to get annoyed of the ruckus, standing up and giving Reina a look that said, 'I'm leaving'. Reina caught his message and stood up from her spot in between Eld and a rowdy soldier, waving goodbye to everyone. The two took their plates to the dishwasher and headed up the staircase to his office. Before they reached the stairs, Reina overheard the start of a new conversation topic coming from their table. A squad member by the name of Mihael leaned over to the rest of the crew and began speculating quietly.

"Have you guys noticed how close the corporal and Oldman are? Do you guys think they're a thing?"

A small blush crept up onto Reina's cheeks, along with a frown on her brow. It wasn't like that! They were close friends, nothing else.

"I don't think so," Eld argued. Thank God for Eld, she thought. "They're just close friends. I heard that they grew up together."

Reina didn't get to hear the rest of the conversation after that. Levi led her back into the office and Reina sat on her usual chair, still slightly embarrassed.

"Your face is red." Reina's hands shot up to her face, covering her cheeks as they reddened even more at the comment. "Why do you care so much about what they think?" Levi gazed up at Reina from his paperwork, boredom in his eyes as usual.

"I just…I don't like it when they say false things about you and I," She mumbled, hands clenching in her lap.

"If you know it's not true then why should it matter what anybody else thinks?" He started to focus on writing a letter to the commander about a future visit to the Capital.

"I don't know…It just does…"

"Solid argument," He said, his voice laced with sarcasm.

"Shut up!" Her face was now flushing with anger alongside embarrassment. "I don't like it, okay? When people say the wrong thing enough times, it starts to become the right thing, and I don't want that. I'll fight them the next time they say weird stuff like that!"

Levi scoffed at that.

"Resorting to violence? Did the last year of training change you that much? You were never one to pick a fight."

"Well, I'm a fighter now!" She said angrily.

Levi looked up at the frustrated girl, eyes squinting at her emotions. That was the thing about the two of them. Levi and Reina were almost opposites when it came to showing emotion. Levi rarely showed anything besides annoyance and boredom, while Reina wore her heart on her sleeve. Levi could see right through her when she tried to lie (which wasn't very often), and he assumed other people could too.

At the moment, he could tell she was upset, and decided to help her out. Levi walked over to her table and grabbed the stack of paper from it, causing Reina to whine in protest.

"Hey, I'm not done th-"

"I'm letting you off. Go to sleep or something."

"But Levi, it's only two o'clock!" She pointed out, confused.

"It's _Corporal_ Levi and go do something else then. I'm tired of your frustration stinking up my office."

Reina gave him a weird look and stood up to leave.

_Stinking up his office?_ _What a strange man._

She turned to face her superior and mumbled out an awkward 'thanks' before exiting the room, leaving Levi alone to his business.

Reina was walking around aimlessly when she heard her name being called by Eld. She turned around to find him jogging over to her with a spark of excitement in his eyes.

"Reina, did you hear?"

"Hear what?" Reina had been cooped up in the office all day. How much had gone on since lunch?

"We're going to have an expedition beyond the walls soon! We all have to start training harder tomorrow. Mihael says it's going to be sometime next week." Eld was smiling, though Reina didn't know why. Fighting titans in their own territory wasn't a particularly fun activity, especially since the chance of survival was not very promising.

"Does the corporal know? Because I was just at his office and he didn't say anything…" She wondered out loud.

"I would assume so. He's probably going to be leading it after all…" Eld said with a questioning tone.

"Then why didn't he…" Reina looked down, deep in thought.

_"Go to sleep or something."_

_He wanted me to get some rest before the training tomorrow._

Reina glanced back up at Eld, causing him to jump at her sudden movement. She gave him a quick wave, then ran to her bedroom with a full night's rest in mind.

* * *

Man, I am on a roll. Sorry if this is a little bit short, but I promise the next one will be longer :)

Shoutout to CuteSango07 for being the first person ever to review this story! Thank you so much!

Review/ Fav! Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

_"I was so cocky back then. So...careless."_

Year 841

Before they knew it, a week had gone by and the day of the expedition dawned. Squads were woken up early to prepare the horses and carriages for the long ride ahead of them. Squad Levi was in the stables, saddling up and grooming their horses.

"Is everybody prepared?" Levi asked after they had brought the mounts out in formation. The squad chirped a single 'yes!' before straddling their horses. Reina, however, was having trouble getting up onto the black beast that was her horse. After the last attack, her previous mare had died from being crushed by a building. They replaced the calm animal with a humongous stallion that was almost two feet taller than her. She never understood why they gave such a tiny person such a huge horse, but she wasn't in the position to complain.

"Look at Oldman!" Chuckled Gunther, one of Levi's squad members, "She can't even get on her horse!"

The rest of the squad, excluding Levi, started laughing with him.

"Shut up!" Reina shouted at him, clearly pissed off. She gripped the saddle tight and attempted to pull herself up again, failing miserably and resulting in more laughter on her behalf. "It's not like I asked for this monster of a horse!"

Levi let out a sigh and climbed off of his mare, walking over to the frustrated woman. He grabbed her waist and hoisted her up onto the stallion with little to no effort, causing Reina to yelp in surprise.

"There. Good?" He asked with a furrow in his brow. Reina nodded silently while keeping eye contact with her hands, a pink shade of embarrassment tinting her cheeks. She tried to hide the blush with her hair, letting it hang over her eyes as she looked down.

Levi turned around to face the chuckling man.

"How about next time instead of laughing at your comrade, you help her?" Gunther's face dropped along with the rest of the squad. "That goes for all of you. It's disgusting how eager you all are to mock others. I could name quite a few things wrong with you shitty brats." Levi gave each one a glare before hopping back onto his mare and leading the way to formation.

The Survey Corps headed out about half an hour later, aiming for a small forest about twenty miles from the gate. Apparently, a titan had made off with tons of supplies after the last attack, and the Survey Corps were running so low on supplies that the expedition was the only option. Reina didn't understand why the Military Police couldn't help out, seeing as their supplies were practically never used. But that was the inner wall for you – never thinking of the less fortunate.

They were quite a ways into the forest before anyone spotted a titan. It was about twenty minutes after entering that a smoke round went off, declaring a five-metre class titan to the left. Reina then noticed a presence to her right shortly after. There was a titan chasing them.

Her corporal gave her a nod before she launched off of her horse and into the air using her 3DMG, scouting the area for the titan. She landed on the branch of a tall tree, joined shortly after by Levi.

"Can you hear it?" Levi said over the faint rustle of the forest leaves, "It's waiting for the opportunity to attack."

Reina's brows furrows as she looked around the area. Then she spotted a head behind a tree to her right. "There it is," She declared, pointing at it.

"There are two others," Levi exclaimed, pointing out two smaller ones hiding nearby. He turned to Reina, "Well, what are you waiting for?"

Reina gave Levi one glance before jumping off the branch and swinging towards the bigger titan with full force, her swords drawn. She hit the titan with superb accuracy and strength, digging deep into the back of its neck. She quickly maneuvered her way around the wood, finding one of the smaller ones hiding behind a tree. She swung swiftly at it, cutting its head clean off. The third started walking toward her with a creepy expression. She did the same to it as the previous titan, severing its head completely from the body. Reina began to swing back towards the branch Levi was standing on.

"How'd I do?" She called out, a cocky smile stretching across her face. Levi was about reply with a snarky phrase of his own, but instead called out her name as he noticed a fast course of movement behind her.

"Reina! Watch out!"

Reina turned her head, only for her leg to be grabbed by a 15-metre class titan. She yelped as it pulled her down to its face, looking at her with a creepy smile. She hung upside down for half a second before using her sword to hack at the titan's fingers. She was halfway through the hand when Levi came spinning from above, slicing the titan's neck open rapidly. The hand released her and she went plummeting through the thick brush, smacking her body against numerous branches on the way down

_Ow. Ow. OW! Ow…_

She caught a glimpse of the ground before Levi scooped her up in midair. He reached a high branch and laid her down gently, trying not to irritate any broken bones.

"Are you okay?" Levi asked quickly, his eyes slightly glossy. Was he…worried?

"Do I look like I'm okay?" She asked, rolling her eyes. "Levi, I don't understand how you could save me from a titan, yet lack the proper knowledge to save me from a little thing called _gravity._"

"I saved you from the ground, didn't I?"

"Yes, but not from the twenty-one branches on the way down!" Levi's eyes narrowed.

"I didn't know that you get bitchy when you're hurt. I wonder why that is."

"Oh, I don't know, Levi, maybe it's the fact that _all of my ribs are broken_!" Reina huffed, frustrated with her corporal's behaviour.

"I don't think all of your ribs are broken." He said, rolling his eyes.

"You don't know that!" She argued, clutching her chest in pain. She had definitely broken something. Levi kneeled down to her body reaching an arm out so she could sit up.

"Please don't make me move," She breathed, flinching at his touch. Levi rolled his eyes once more and picked her up bridal style.

"We have to get you to a medic. You might have internal damage."

"Hey, Levi. Let's just stay here. It's nice here." Her energy was draining fast, he could tell. She must have punctured something. Levi began swinging towards the area where the others were, hoping he could find someone to give her immediate medical attention.

"Hang in there, Rei. You're a fighter, remember?" Reina made a soft smile at the nickname.

"The greatest fighter you'll ever know, Levi." She smirked. That's when everything went black.

* * *

Some cute 'saving the girl' shit going on here. Oh Levi. such a romantic, that man is.

Sorry it's short again. I know i said it'd be longer, but i thought it would be good to end it as a cliff hanger. :P

next one will DEFINITELY be longer!

Oh, before i go to my thank yous, would anyone be interested in some 'acting bloopers' for this story? I saw some stuff like that on tumblr and I thought it was a cute idea. You know how tv shows have blooper reels, we could pretend that these characters have actors who occasionally fool around and fuck up their lines.

Let me know! :)

Huge thanks to darkhuntress621 and CuteSango07 (again) for the reviews! It means a lot!

And thanks to you for reading! If you have any ideas or situations you want to see between the main characters, let me know! I'm always open to new ideas!

Comment/Fav/Review! Thank you!

Goodbye~~~


	5. Chapter 5

_._

_"I realised something in those few weeks of slipping in and out of conciousness. That you cared more about me than anyone ever has in my entire life.__"_

Year 841

_"…with the excavation. I'm putting Eld in charge. She needs a doctor. Go find…"_

_…Levi?_

_"…and her breathing's getting shallow. We need to hurry."_

_…You sound so worried._

_"God dammit, Reina. Stay with me."_

_I'm here, Levi. I'm here. I've always been here. _

_"…to take care of it. I need to get her back as soon as possible."_

_Don't worry about me. I'm fine. It's just a scratch. Go fight those giants with the silly faces._

_"We're almost there, Rei. Hang on."_

_Levi, I'm so exhausted…_

_..._

_"…internal hemorrhaging. It could be fatal. We won't know until-"_

_"If you have any will to live, you will save this fucking girl's life."_

_..._

_"I'm sorry corporal, but it's past visiting hours. I suggest you go ba-"_

_"_I_ suggest you get the hell out of this room before I pull your tongue out of your ass."_

_..._

_"…It's me. Eld. The corporal went out to a meeting with Erwin, much to our surprise. He barely leaves you alone. We can all tell he's really worried. Please, wake up for him. He's been looking kind of ill lately and I…"_

_..._

_"Rei…please. Wake up."_

_..._

_"…Gunther here. Sorry about laughing at you for the horse thing. It's not your fault you're short- OW! Alright, alright. The corporal only gets up to piss now. He hasn't been to the mess hall in a couple of days. Rumour has it that he attacked one of the surgeons looking after you. To be honest, I'm surprised he hasn't-"_

_"Schultz. Jinn. Are you here to visit?"_

_"Yes, corporal. I'm making him apologize for the horse incident."_

_"Eld thinks that it must've messed up her juju."_

_"It didn't. It was my fault. I didn't catch her in time when she fell."_

_"C-corporal, I really doubt that it was your-"_

_"Shut up. Get out. Both of you."_

_"But corpor-"_

_"Out."_

_..._

_"Remember that huge hurricane in year 833? Hurricane Räuber, I think it was. You stayed out in that storm with me because you didn't want me to be alone. You refused to go inside even when your parents came out to look for you. We shared that filthy blanket of mine and you sang me songs about rain. I guess your mother taught you them. Your voice used to bounce off of the walls of the alley like we were in an amphitheatre. I liked to think that the rest of the city was the audience. I wish you still sang to me. _

_"We sat inside that box for twelve hours straight, and you didn't leave once because you thought it was unfair that others were warm and dry when I wasn't. And in the end, you were the one that caught the fever. You were such an odd kid. Always looking out for others, but never caring too much about yourself. You needed someone who'd protect you while you're protecting everyone else. You still do. I…I wanted to be that person but…I can't even do that right. Please wake up. I need to know you're okay. I want to hear you laugh again. I want to listen to you sing about rain again. Please, I need to hear your voice again. I need…I need you."_

_..._

_"Please, Rei. Please. Wake up."_

_..._

_"Vitals aren't acting up anymore. She'll be waking up any day now. Maybe that Corporal Levi won't kill us after all."_

..!

Reina's eyes cracked open as light flooded her vision. She began to look around before she was hit with a pummeling headache, the room around her spinning. When she gained focus, her eyes locked with a brunette woman to her right, wearing a white lab coat.

"Oh, good, you're up. That was a nasty fall you had."

Reina scoffed, "Yeah, you can blame my corporal for that."

The woman looked to the Reina's left at the mention of Levi. Reina's gaze followed, finding a hand belonging to a certain corporal grasping hers. Levi was sitting in a chair with his upper body slumped over on the bed, sound asleep.

"He hasn't left your side since you came back." The nurse smiled at her with a knowing look, causing Reina to look down, attempting to hide a blush. Sensing her discomfort, the white-clad woman walked over to a counter in the room and picked up a clipboard with a sheet of paper attached to it. "Would you like to hear your status report?" The strawberry-blonde woman nodded with a small smile. "Six broken ribs, broken collarbone, tibia fractured, and lung slightly punctured. Slight internal bleeding and minor wounds scattered across exterior body. Luckily, you've slept the first three weeks off. Your recovery time as of now will be around seven weeks."

_Seven weeks? Holy crap._

No wonder she was in so much pain. She moved her hand from Levi's grasp, attempting to push herself up to a sitting position. His eyes fluttered open almost immediately, and the next thing she knew, his hand was on her back in an attempt to support her while she sat up. She grunted and squeezed her eyes in pain as her chest and abdomen seemed to creak and groan from the movement, clearly from not being used in a while.

"You're awake…" Levi mumbled, evidently groggy from sleep. "They weren't sure if you were going to-"

"Become a ghost and haunt Gunther for being a prick and ruining my juju?" Reina gave him a lazy smirk. His eyes looked shocked for a moment, before his brows drooped back down to their usual state.

"Survive. I told them they were idiots. That you're a fighter." Reina chuckled at that.

"Damn straight I am." Levi looked down with a small smile. Reina quite enjoyed the rare moments when he smiled. It reminded her that he actually had emotions other than anger. She squeezed his hand and gave him a smile back.

"How are you feeling?" He slapped his usual expression back on his face.

"Well, now that you mention it," She groaned in pain, "I have a massive headache."

"Oh!" Levi and Reina turned to the nurse at her outburst, "I forgot! I'll go get you some pain killers and antibiotics. I'll be back in a bit!" She rushed out the door so quickly that Reina thought she was going to break out into a sprint.

"Listen. I'm sorry about-" Levi started.

"It wasn't your fault."

"What?"

"My fall. It wasn't your fault. I should've kept focused even after I slayed the three of them. You did what you could to help, but in the end, I'm the one to blame. I'm such an amateur."

"You've been on eight expeditions and have fought in seventeen different attacks. Your kill count is almost as good as mine. You were bound to get injured at some point, Reina."

"Yeah, but-"

"There's no use worrying about it now, I guess. What matters is that you're alive. You had me worried for a while, you little brat." Reina's jaw dropped at the insult. She was tempted to smack him in the arm, however moving didn't seem like a very good idea at the moment.

"Don't call me that! You're only two years older than me!"

"Doesn't make you any less of a brat."

"You're so mean! I'm injured and you're taking shots at me!" Levi rolled his eyes and looked out the window on the left side of the room. The door opened as soon as he broke eye contact, with the brunette nurse emerging from the halls.

"Got your medication! This will help with the headache and any other pain you're having." The nurse handed Reina a small bottle of blue pills and a glass of water.

"Does it work on emotional pain?" Levi asked, turning toward Reina with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Shut up, Levi!" She said.

"Corporal," He corrected.

"Whatever!"

A knock at the door sounded right after the nurse failed to suppress a giggle. The door opened up and in came Eld, Gunther, and the rest of squad Levi. Eld had a big grin on his face from seeing the girl with her eyes open for the first time in three weeks.

"Reina, it's so good to see you awake! We caught word of you coming to from one of the medics. We came here straight away." Eld walked over to Reina and gave her a light hug, careful not to irritate any injuries. Next was Gunther, walking up with a shy expression.

"Hey, I'm really glad you're back. I was scared that our last interaction was going to be me making an ass out of myself. I'm really sorry about that." Reina smiled sweetly and hugged him.

"You know," She whispered into his ear during the embrace, "I think there's only one way I can forgive you."

"And what's that?" Gunther asked, words laced with humour.

"Switch horses with me."

Gunther looked at her, completely dumbfounded.

"But… I've had Daisy for five years! She's my f-"

"That seems like a fair enough price." Levi said to Gunther, who was now quite panicked. "After all, you _did_ fuck up her juju."

"B-but Sir! I…"

"Oh, relax, Schultz!" Reina said, a laugh erupting from her chest. "We're just messing with you!"

A sigh of relief escaped Gunther's lips as Eld joined in on the laughter.

"Wow, it's not even an hour after you've woken up and you and the corporal are already scheming!" Eld said, placing a hand on Gunther's shoulders in an attempt to calm down.

"You guys are so mean." Gunther stared at the floor in defeat.

"Well," Reina crossed her arms with a smirk, "Maybe you shouldn't make fun of short people."

* * *

Hello once again! Thanks for reading! Hoped you liked it! Give me a shout if you have any ideas of where you would like this story to go, I'm always open to ideas!

Speaking of which, no one's mentioned the bloopers thing that I talked about in the last chapter. Let me know if you want it, cuz it's ready.

See yall in a bit!


	6. Chapters 1-5 Bloopers

**A/N - Hey guys! Here's the blooper reel. If you're not interested, that's fine, you're not going to miss anything anyway. For those who are, I hope you like it! I kind of like the idea of Levi being the funniest guy on set, seeing as he's the most serious one in the story haha. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Young Reina: [shoves apple in young Levi's face]

Young Levi: [makes no reaction]

Young Reina: Hey.

Young Levi: …

Young Reina: Hey.

Young Levi: …

Young Reina: Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. [repetitively shoves apple into his face more]

Young Levi:

Young Reina: Eat the fake apple!

Young Levi: [laughs]

* * *

Young Reina: What? It's not like I've covered these with rat poison or anything. They're totally fresh from that dead guy's body![points to sleeping extra]

* * *

Young Levi: I don't think that's a good idea.

Young Reina: Why not?

Young Levi: I'm a Backstreet Boy.

Young Reina: [laughs]

* * *

Teen Levi: Don't move or I'll force feed you my mom's meatloaf.

Teen Levi: Don't move or I'll stab you with this rubber knife.

Teen Levi: Don't move or I'll cast you as Cossette in the film production of Les Misérables. Starring Hugh Jackman's annoying vibrato. And Russell Crowe.

* * *

Teen Reina: [watching family's house burn]

Teen Levi: Woo! Glad we got those assholes out of the way!

Teen Reina: [laughs] Oh my god!

* * *

Kane: And finally! Levi, Isabel Magnolia, Farquad Ch – oh fuck. I fucked up. What's his name again? [laughs]

* * *

Levi: They're staying in an inn called The Bear's- shit. Line? The Bear's Brow? The Bear's Brow. Okay. Sorry.

Levi: They're staying in an inn called The Bear's Brow. We'll wait for the cover of darkness before intruding. Isabel and Farlan can take the first floor. Reina and I are gonna go get a master suite.

Reina: Woo! [slaps Levi's butt and runs inside]

* * *

Erwin: [opens eyes] Hello, little girl.

Reina: [jumps] Oh shit! Oh my god that was creepy! [laughs]

* * *

Levi: Why would you want four thieves in the military?

Erwin: We could use some flyers for our team. Last year, the Military Police stole our routine, but we're gonna get them back for it.

Reina: [muffles laughter]

Erwin: But only you, Levi, can bring us the Cheer Cup.

Levi: [smiles] God dammit.

* * *

Oliver: Age doesn't matter to me. Besides, I'm more into women with experience.

Reina: Me too!

Levi: [looks straight into camera] What a twist!

* * *

Levi: Your shirt is wrinkled from the lack of ironing, your hair is messy from a lack of showering, and your boots are scuffed from extra training outside of practice time. Basically you's a little bitch.

* * *

Reina: Levi! What about dinner?

Levi: I can't have dinner, I'm on an all angst diet! God, Reina! You're so stupid.

* * *

Reina: [shakes Levi's arm roughly to get his attention]

Levi: [smiles]What? What the fuck is that? I looks like you're jacking off my arm.

Reina: [collapses onto arm, giggling] Gross!

* * *

Reina: [whispers] I missed you.

Levi: [pretends to make out with her]

* * *

Levi: I am your corporal and you will do as I say. Now, take your clothes off.

* * *

Reina: You, sir, are the meanest person in the world! I thought you were serious!

Levi: I was. Sit the fuck down.

* * *

Eld: W-wait, corporal. You're not serious, are you?

Levi: [lets out exasperated sigh]Oh my god, yes I am. Does anyone listen?

Reina: [laughs]

* * *

Eld: Reina, did you hear?

Reina: Hear what?

Eld: Gunther and I are getting married!

* * *

Gunther: Look at Oldman! She can't even get on her horse!

Levi: You should see her in bed!

* * *

Reina: There it is. [points]

Levi: What? Where?

Reina: Right there. [points]

Levi: I still can't see it. Are you seeing things?

Reina: Yeah, fucking titans!

Levi: [leans over to see what she's seeing] Nope. I see nothing. Good job, soldier. [jumps off of branch]

* * *

Reina: How'd I do?

Levi: So bad, it might even cost you half a ribcage and a leg.

Reina: Oh! Too soon!

Levi: It hasn't even happened yet!

* * *

Levi: Remember that huge hurricane in year 833? Yeah, fuck that hurricane.

* * *

Nurse: Got your medication! This will help with the headache and any other pain you're having.

Levi: Got anything for SICK BURNS?

Reina: Yeah, I might need some aloe vera after that last insult.

* * *

**That's it! Hoped you like it! Nexy chappy will be out in a day or two :)**


	7. Chapter 6

_ "You always protected me, even when I didn't want you to. I'm grateful for that now. I really am."_

Year 841

"Levi, please. I want the best for her. I want to see her showcase her talents just like you have."

"No you don't, Erwin. You want to take a recovering girl and put her on the front lines like a fucking sheep for slaughter. I'm not going to let you do this to her."

"You can't protect her forever, you know."

"I know. I've already failed once, haven't I?"

Reina's eyes opened at the slam of her hospital door, followed by the footsteps of Corporal Levi.

"What was that about?" She asked while she stretched her arms and let out a small yawn.

"Nothing," He sat down on the visitor chair with crossed arms and an angry face.

"It didn't sound like nothing."

"Well it was." He crossed his legs.

"Levi, whatever's going on…You know you can tell me, right? I'm the second-in-command. You're supposed to fill me in on your meetings with Erwin."

"If you don't drop this in ten seconds, I'll stop your painkiller prescription."

Reina shut her mouth at that. She was in no position to be without painkillers.

The two sat in silence for what felt like eternity. Reina was staring down, picking at her fingernails while Levi glared at the wall. His head shifted after a while, turning to look in her direction.

"Rei," She looked up with an alert expression. "I need you to promise me something."

"What's this about, Levi?"

"Promise," She placed her hand over her heart in confusion, awaiting his demand. "If Commander Erwin ever offers you something, you must refuse it."

"But Levi-"

"Promise me." He said forcefully. She slowly crossed her heart.

"What if it's a raise? Or a promotion?"

"I meant what I said. In fact, try not to talk to him at all. That might be easier."

A week later, Reina was given the thumbs up to leave the hospital wing of HQ. The whole of squad Levi helped her walk on her crutches back to her dorm room. She was glad to be able to eat and socialize with her friends again after being cooped up in one room for so long. She was even glad to be back in Levi's office for the long hours of the day.

Everything was going swell until one day during lunch when Reina was summoned to Commander Erwin's office. Levi gave her a knowing look before she headed off in crutches to Erwin.

"Welcome, Ms. Oldman. Please, have a seat." Erwin was sitting behind a desk shuffling through an assortment of papers. Reina sat down in the sofa chair on the opposite side of the desk from him, her hands folded neatly in her lap. The office was quite clean, though not as clean as Levi's. Many tokens and awards that were scattered around the room had acquired dust, whereas Levi tended to do dustings almost daily. Erwin stopped shuffling the papers and laid them down, placing his hands over them.

"As you know, Alexander Labarre, one of the captains of our squads, was killed in action during our latest excavation beyond the walls. Your kill rate and skills have thoroughly impressed Pixis and myself. I would like to promote you to be the new captain of Squad Labarre."

Reina looked to the ground in deep thought. This is what Levi was talking about. But why didn't he want her to become the new captain? Why didn't he want her to succeed?

"I see Levi's gotten to you before me," Reina's head shot up at the commander, surprise evident on her face. He gave her a calm smile, "He's very protective of you." Reina chuckled.

"You of all people should know that, Commander." He did, after all, use Reina as bait to get Levi to join the Survey Corps.

"Yes well, it's kind of frustrating when the only thing standing in your way from giving a squad the best person they can learn from is 'humanity's strongest soldier'." Reina smiled at that. She understood the frustration when it came to Levi's stubbornness. "I'm going to give you three days to decide. Bring me your answer by then, please."

"Yes, sir. Thank you." Reina saluted before leaving the room. As soon as the door to the office closed behind Reina, a voice rang out to the left of her.

"Did you keep your promise?" She turned to face Levi, who was leaning against the wall next to the door, arms crossed.

"He's giving me three days to decide." She said, limping away from the corporal.

"So you didn't, then. I asked you to refuse, not think about it." Reina stopped and turned her head, anger consuming her expression.

"Well, I'm sorry that I would like to decide something on my own for a change."

"I'm only trying to look after you." Reina let out a frustrated sigh.

"I want to succeed, Levi."

"_Corporal _ Le-"

"Whatever! I want to be awarded for my efforts and I want to move up the ranks! I want to do something other than stack papers for the rest of my life!"

"Look at how successful you've been so far." Levi retorted, eyeing her casted leg. Reina looked down, defeated. She began limping down the hall, the mess hall being her set destination. He started walking with her, making sure she wasn't going to slip on anything. "I need to talk to you in private later."

"Why, so you can insult me some more?"

"No," Levi placed one of Reina's arms around his shoulders and held one of her crutches as he helped her down a staircase. When they got to the mess hall, Levi got both of their trays while Reina sat down at their usual table across from Eld. The three of them ate while making small conversation, mostly about the weather and the turning of the seasons. Leaves were turning red and orange, and the days were beginning to get shorter. Reina was almost done with her soup when Eld began to talk a little more modestly, a tint of red creeping up onto his cheeks.

"So, Reina. After your injury, I couldn't help but notice how we've never really hung out one-on-one."

"Oh, don't worry about it, Eld. I still consider you my friend." Reina replied, back to her cheerful self.

"Well, anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to get something to eat together sometime?" Levi stood up, done with his meal. His frown was a little more intense than usual, and Reina had to grab the arm of his shirt to prevent him from leaving. He gave her a small glare.

"What?" He mumbled.

"I thought you wanted to talk to me? Just wait until I'm finished eating, then we can go." She muttered at him, attempting multitask between him and Eld. She turned back to the blond man who was awaiting her response, her hand still holding on to Levi's shirt. "Aren't we doing that right now?" She asked Eld, confused at his proposal. He let out a nervous chuckle.

"No, I mean just you and me. Nobody else. Like a date. Well, the closest anyone can get to having a date here, anyway." He chuckled again.

Reina's arm dropped after Levi had ripped it out of her grip, her mouth forming and 'o' at Eld. He gave the two an indistinguishable look before heading off to the dish washer.

"That sounds nice," She gave him a shy smile, "Let me know when you want to do that." Eld looked down, blushing.

"Well, I was thinking tomorrow, actually. If you're okay with that, that is."

"Sure! I'd better get going, though. The corporal's been grumpy today," She joked as she picked up her tray and walked off.

* * *

Whew! Reina's got game haha. Make sure to Fav/Review! It means a lot!

Thanks for reading! See ya next chapter!


	8. Chapter 7

_"You were so frustrating then. You and your 'mystery'."_

Year 841

Reina knocked three times before entering Levi's office, a hint of nervousness evident her eyes. Levi was pulling out a pile of folders with paper in them. "I want you to organize these alphabetically." He said, eyes not leaving his desk.

"I thought you said you wanted to talk?" She asked, confused. Levi didn't respond, walking over to Reina's table and setting the pile of folders down. Reina sighed in defeat, sitting down at her table and beginning her work.

Reina was about twenty minutes into organizing when she noticed a pattern. All of the profiles that she was looking at belonged to deceased squad leaders. Her brows furrowed in confusion.

"Levi, are these-"

"How did you break it to him?"

"…Pardon?" Reina asked. Was he talking about Eld? "Um…I didn't. I said yes." Levi briefly looked up to meet her eyes before focusing back down at a letter he was writing. "Why am I organizing a list of-"

"When are you guys going out, then?" If this was his attempt at small talk, he wasn't very good at it.

"Tomorrow at lunch. You know, you have a really bad habit of interrupting people when they're talking. Are you trying to prove a point to me by making me organize the folders of all the dead squad captains?" Levi didn't answer, but she knew that's what he was doing. Reina thought it was incredibly hypocritical to try to prevent her from becoming a captain when Levi was one himself. It was like he was scared of them becoming equals.

Reina finished organizing at around five o'clock. She headed to the mess hall, picked up some dinner, and hobbled off to her bedroom. She felt the need to be alone, and perhaps spend some quality time with a good book. It was times like these when she was grateful that she was the only one bunking in the room. The rest of the girls that used to reside in it had either quit or died in battle. And while it took a while to get over their disappearances, Reina had slowly begun to appreciate the room's lack of noise. She dozed off to sleep about an hour into her reading, due to exhaustion.

The next day, after finishing the morning's work, Reina wandered around the mess hall looking for Eld. To her confusion, the blond man was nowhere to be found. She sat down with her tray of food at the squad table and began picking at it.

"What happened to your 'date'?" Levi's voice sounded from behind her, causing her to jump. He walked around to the other side of the table and sat across from her, investigating the emotions on her face. They had worked at the office in silence for the first few hours of the day, before Levi wandered off to what he claimed to be a meeting with Commander Erwin and Pixis.

"He hasn't showed. Have you seen him?" Reina asked, slightly downtrodden. Levi made no response, digging into his food. "Levi?" She asked again, annoyed at his lack of reaction. She noticed that he was refusing to make eye contact with her, and at that, her eyes squinted in suspicion. "What did you do?"

"Nothing," He said, still staring at his plate with a bored expression.

"You're lying! Tell me what you did." The raven-haired man continued to pick at his food. "Levi!" He took his eyes off of his plate, leaning back to look at Reina straight in the eyes. His expression remained unchanged. "Fine. You know what? I'll just ask him myself." Levi's eyebrows twitched at that.

"You still have a full plate of food." Reina stood up and picked up the tray.

"I'm not hungry anymore." She said, hobbling away from the frustrating man.

Reina made her way to the male dorms in search of Eld. On her way, she bumped into a familiar brunet co-worker.

"Gunther. Have you seen Eld?" Gunther looked down at the girl with a curious expression.

"And why are you in need of him?" He asked, crossing his arms with a smirk.

"That's none of your business," Reina shrugged in slight annoyance. Gunther was always making fun of her and talking to her in a mocking tone, and she was beginning to get irritated by it.

"Did he finally ask you out?" Gunther grinned, leaning over to look into her eyes.

"Yes, but he didn't show up, so it doesn't matter." Reina mumbled, avoiding his gaze.

"Didn't show? That's odd. He's not the kind of guy to just blow a girl off." Gunther rubbed his chin, thinking. "Unless," He lifted his pointer finger up, "Somebody tried to sabotage your date!"

"Gunther, what are you talking about?"

"Maybe somebody else likes you, and they wanted to get Eld out of the way! If that's true, it'd have to be somebody close to you. A close co-worker. Our corporal perhaps?" Gunther began rubbing his chin again.

"Levi? I don't think so. He's recently been quite sour to me, actually." Reina dismissed the accusation almost immediately.

"And when did this 'sour' attitude begin exactly?" Gunther inquired.

"Well, it was shortly after Eld asked me…" The strawberry-blonde looked down in confusion. Why would Levi want to sabotage her and Eld's date? Unless what Gunther was saying was true… No, it couldn't be. "Why are you saying all of this weird stuff, anyway?" Reina gripped her head in confusion, "If this is you trying to be funny, it isn't a very good joke."

"What makes you think I'm joking? It's obvious that he cares about you a lot. He stayed with you as much as he possibly could when you were unconscious."

"That doesn't mean he likes me!" Reina shouted in frustration.

"It doesn't mean that _who_ likes you?" Reina shot up in surprise as the corporal walked in front of her to join the conversation.

"L-Levi," Reina mumbled, eyes shifting to the ground.

"That's _Corporal _ Levi to you, Oldman."

"What are you doing here, sir?" Gunther stood up straight at the sight of his boss.

"Dropping some things off before going back to my office," He motioned toward the books in his hands, "What the hell were you two making so much noise over? It's awfully irritating. I can hear you brats from the other end of the hall."

"Nothing important," Reina muttered, "Have you seen Eld?" Levi's cold eyes met Reina's, causing a shiver to run down her spine. He had never looked at her with a much irritation before. Was this how he looked at most people? No wonder so many people avoided him.

"Jinn is out by the stables looking after his horse. I suggest you do the same, Oldman, unless you want Schultz making fun of you again."

"Maybe _Shultz_ should stop making light of other people's misfortunes!" Reina raised her voice. Gunther grinned at the two arguing, as if he was soaking it all up.

"Shultz isn't the one who has problems getting onto a horse." Levi responded, causing Gunther to attempt to suppress laughter.

"It's not my fault that beast is…" Reina stopped halfway through her sentence, sighed, then looked away. "You know what? I'm going to go. I've had enough with you two." She began hobbling away from the two men with a frown on her face.

Reina made her way to the stables with an aggressive limp, stopping when she spotted the familiar blond man. He was brushing his light brown mare, a small smile on his lips.

"You!" Reina shouted, startling the man. "Where were you today? You know, when someone asks a girl out, he should really make sure he's interested before doing so."

"Reina, what are you talking about?" He asked her with a frown of confusion on his face. "I thought you were working?"

"Why would you think that?" Reina asked, hobbling closer, "I waited for you at lunch, but you never showed!"

"What? But the corporal told me that you were going to have to stay later in the afternoon for work, so I just got some early and ate it in my room."

"Why would he tell you that?" Reina muttered.

"You mean you weren't busy? Damn it, I really wanted to hang out with you." Eld turned his head to the side with a blush.

"It doesn't matter now. We can always hang out some other time. Right now, I need to have a word or two with our idiot corporal." And with that, Reina marched (well, marched as well as a person on crutches can) to Levi's office, anger practically steaming out of her ears.

Reina slammed the door to the office open and limped in quickly. "What the hell is your problem?!" She yelled.

Levi was standing by his desk, looking out the window. He turned his head to look at her with the same icy glare he used that afternoon.

"Why do you keep preventing me from having any source of happiness? Why are you cancelling my promotions and dates without consulting me first? I'm not a child! I can make my own god damned decisions without you, thank you very much! And since when do you call me 'Oldman'?"

While she was ranting, the short man paced over to the office's entrance, slowly shutting the door and locking it, not that Reina noticed.

"I've fought for humanity! I've killed a very respectable amount of titans! I've made my way into being in the Special Operations squad and I will continue to help win this war with all of my power! So why, _why, _do you think I'm so unworthy of this promotion? What have I ever done to you? I've been by your side ever since we met, and I will continue to be if you'd only stop with this game! I can't stand it!"

By now, Reina was standing beside Levi, yelling at his stoic expression, and hoping for him to make sense of the situation. He was leaning against the door looking down, as if he was waiting for her to finish.

"I don't know what you want from me anymore! I've tried my hardest, but it's never enough is it? I'll never be good enough for y-"

"Don't you dare say such a thing." Levi's eyes shot up to her, holding a nameless emotion. Reina sucked in a short breath of air at his outburst. He began to walk closer to her, causing her to back up into her work table. The grey-eyed man put both hands on either side of her, clutching onto the table. Why was he acting so strange?

"Levi, what're you-" Reina began, a blush creeping onto her cheeks at the close distance between them.

"You want to know why, don't you? Why I don't want you to become a captain?" Reina didn't know what to do. His lips were inching closer to her at a fast rate, and she had nowhere to go. He was so close that she could see the pores on his nose.

It was as if she was seeing his face for the first time. She saw the cracks on his lips, the bags under his eyes, and the small scar that ran vertically between his chin and right ear that was fashioned after a fight he had gotten into when the two were teens. He was so flawed, yet so…beautiful. His eyes were glowing from the sunset flooding through the window, and his jaw was clenched, making it look more defined. Just as she thought he was about to kiss her, he turned his head so that his lips were almost touching her ear, and whispered.

"I don't want my best friend to have to deal with the likes of Erwin,"

Reina's eyebrows immediately furrowed, and she pushed the corporal back with all of her might. For a moment, he looked befuddled, and she used that opportunity to give him a surprise right hook to the face.

"Don't you ever do that to me again."

/

An impatient knock sounded on Erwin Smith's door at around seven o'clock in the evening. He looked up from his paperwork, with a wonder of whom it might be.

"Come in," He said, setting his pen down. The door opened, revealing a familiar strawberry-blonde woman with a wrinkled brow. "Miss Oldman. Do you have an answer for me?"

"I'll do it," She said.

* * *

Whew! Intense chapter! Levi is his very own cockblock lol. Don't be mad! Things will happen soon enough :P

Rate/comment/fav! It means a lot!

Thanks for reading! And thanks to CuteSango07 for being like the only person to review this freakin story lol.


	9. Chapter 8

"_I know now what I didn't then. That you got as nervous as any other person would. You just hid it better."_

Year 841

Reina was now off of her crutches, and was walking on a nightly stroll due to her newly-gained insomnia. Being the captain of a group you've never talked to before certainly wasn't working in her favour. Almost everyone in the squad would give her dirty looks, except one. A bright, glasses-wearing woman by the name of Hanji Zoe had very much accepted Reina into the group almost as soon as they met. She was a strange woman, obsessed over how 'beautiful' titans are, but she had a good heart. Besides, Reina was in no position to be picky about her friends.

Reina was walking into the main building when a hand came out from behind the door, grabbed her shirt by the collar, and slammed Reina into the wall with a little more force than she would've thought necessary.

"You broke your promise."

Reina rolled her eyes. She had managed to avoid Levi for a solid week after accepting Erwin's offer, but the streak was bound to come to an end.

"Your eye's healing up quite well," Reina smirked at the purple bruise she had marked on his eye the week before. In her mind, he deserved it. He treated her rant like a joke, and she was not very pleased with that.

"Yes, no thanks to you," He glared at her with cold eyes.

"You shouldn't tease a girl like that if you're not a fan of pain." Reina joked, attempting to pry his hand off of her shirt collar.

"Next time I won't tease, then." He mumbled, drawing his face closer to hers.

"What makes you think there's going to be a next time?" What was up with him? Pinning girls to walls and saying stuff like this to them certainly wasn't something the normal Levi would do. "You're acting awfully strange. Are you okay?"

Levi's forehead connected with Reina's as he closed his eyes and let out a sigh.

"Jinn's been asking about you," He swiftly turned around to examine one of the pillars that was holding part of the building up. "He keeps crying over how he never got to go out with 'Cute Reina'. Makes me sick."

"Why? Because a guy sees me as more than a personal secretary?" She asked, frowning. Eld was a nice guy, but Reina had been so distracted with the thought of avoiding Levi that she hadn't talked to him since the conversation at the stables.

"He doesn't know a thing about you." Reina rolled her eyes at the statement.

"That's the point of dating, Levi. To get to know the other person." He scoffed at that. Reina sighed. "Hey, can you go harass someone else now? I'd like to go to bed." Levi looked up with a slight hint of sadness in his eye.

He quickly opened the door to the building, hinting that he was going to walk her there. Reina didn't refuse, and walked inside, silently thanking him for holding the door open.

The two walked in quiet peace until they reached Reina's bedroom door. She turned to face Levi, but his arms were already sliding around her, pulling her into an embrace. She felt him bury his head into the crook of her neck, causing heat to rise up into her face. She didn't hug back, but instead opened the door to her room and attempted to drag him in with her. She didn't want anyone waking up to see this. It would be deemed as inappropriate behaviour.

Once she got the door closed, Levi let go, much to her irritation.

"The graduates will be coming soon," Levi said, looking out the window at the half moon. Reina stared at him with a small blush on her face. He was right. The military trainees graduate at the new year, which was only about a week away.

"Damn," Reina sighed, sitting on her bed. "I still can only remember two names of the people in my squad. How am I supposed to learn more?" She looked up at Levi, whose eyes were now set on her. "Have you chosen any graduates for the Special Operations Squad?"

Levi gave her a slight nod before sitting down on her bed beside her and leaning his head on her shoulder. He was being awfully touchy tonight. As if he was reading her mind, he picked his head up and began to stare into her eyes.

"Levi, I swear if this is another one of your stupid jokes-"

"Shut up. It's not. I…" His brows furrowed, but not in the normal angry fashion. He looked somewhat…nervous. He drew his face closer, but flinched and pulled back before their foreheads could touch. "Why can't I…"

"You know, there's been some rumours going around about you," Reina said, thinking back to what Gunther said about the corporals feelings towards her.

"And why would you believe such things?" He asked, looking away.

"I didn't at first, but…You keep doing these strange things…hugging me and almost kissing me…I can't help but wonder…" Levi stood up, eyes set on the ground with irritation. "If you like me as more than a friend?"

"Why would that matter? You have romantic feelings for Jinn, don't you?" Levi challenged.

"I…don't think so." She replied, her gaze dropping to her feet. "But…I know that I want to be friends with you again. I'm tired of fighting with you, Levi. I just… I want to be able to make my own decisions." Levi sighed and looked at her, eyebrows twitching. "Please," She said, staring at him with sad eyes.

"Yeah, fine." He said, walking toward the door.

"Wait, Levi! Why don't you just sleep here? The men's barracks is on the other side of the building. It'd take pretty long to get there," Levi turned to look at her with a confused expression. "N-not with me, of course. I mean like on one of the other bunks." She giggled nervously.

"No," He muttered, closing the door on his way out.

* * *

Sorry it's short! The next chapter is kind of big so I figured I would break it up a bit. Aren't these two just so frustrating? I was frustrated at them when I wrote this hahaha!

Don't forget to review/fav/comment! It means a lot!

Thanks to CuteSango07 _again_ for being practically the only person to ever review lol.

Thanks for reading! See you tomorrow!


	10. Chapter 9

_"I was so jealous of that girl. Now she's closer to you than ever."_

Year 842

"Karl? No. Cameron?"

"Keiji, ma'am."

"Keiji. Keiji. Keiji." Reina repeated to herself, attempting to remember the soldier's name.

Reina was sitting with her squad at lunch, playing the name game with the group. It was a week after Levi had confronted her that night, and everything since then had pretty much gone back to normal.

"You," Reina pointed to a man with lightbrown hair, "Are Mobile. No! Mosbey! Ugh! This is hard! Your last name is Berner, though!" She half yelled.

"Yes, Moblit Berner, captain." The man gave her a nervous smile.

"Victory, Hanji!" Reina pumped her fist in the air, throwing her other arm around the squad's second-in-command.

"Hooray, Captain! You're getting better!" The brunette cheered.

"E-excuse me?" A small voice cut through the air, causing all heads to turn in the direction it was coming from. A small raven-haired girl stood at the end of the table, a tray of food in her hands. Her hair was cut into a bob with bangs in the front. Her cheeks were red from embarrassment. "Is this squad four?"

"It is," Moblit gave the girl a soft smile, "You're a new recruit, aren't you? What's your name?"

"Didrika Engel, sir," The girl put her tray down on the table and saluted.

"Welcome to the crew," Reina grinned.

"Thank you, Petra! I'm so glad to see a familiar face!" Didrika said happily.

"Petra?" Reina asked, pointing to her face. The dark-haired girl nodded slowly.

"It's you, isn't it? Petra Ral From training?" Didrika asked with a nervous look.

"I'm sorry, but you have the wrong person," Reina began, letting out a small laugh, "I'm Reina Oldman, captain of squad four." Didrika's eyes widened in disbelief.

"What? B-but you look just like her! I-I'm sorry, captain! It won't happen again!" She looked down to her feet in embarrassment.

"Oh, it's okay. Have a seat, Engel. We were just playing the name game. You see, I'm new here, too." Reina patted the girl's back as she sat down.

The group conversed, getting to know each other for about half an hour before Reina spotted her favorite corporal sitting at his table with the rest of the squad. She walked over, noting the presence of Levi, Gunther, and some blond-haired man facing away from her.

"Wow, Eld. You've gotten old. Did you get a haircut?" Reina said, placing her face in between the blond-haired man and Gunther. The man turned his head in shock, and a little bit of hurt. "Oh, sorry! You're not Eld!" Reina giggled nervously. The man continued to harbour a confused expression, however.

"Captain Oldman, this is Oluo Bozado, one of my new recruits." Levi mumbled to the strawberry blonde.

"A new Special Operations squad recruit? You must be talented." Reina praised. A small blush crept onto Oluo's face.

"Excuse me for saying this, ma'am, but you look just like-"

"Oluo! Have they been making fun of your age again?" A small giggle sounded to the right of the group. Reina looked over to see a girl with strikingly similar features to her own - strawberry-blonde hair (cut virtually the same way), fair skin, and a height just above five feet. The girl stared in shock at Reina, completely confused at the fact that she was practically staring into a mirror. Gunther had a muddled expression, too. His gaze kept switching from Reina to the girl, trying to make sense of the situation.

"You must be Petra Ral," Reina stood up to meet the girl's eyes with a smile, "I'm Captain Oldman of the fourth squad."

"H-how did-" Petra stuttered.

"I caught wind of a new recruit looking almost identical to me, and now I suppose she's joined the Special Operations Squad," She smiled and walked around the table to stand beside Levi's sitting figure, "I wonder why that is," She muttered into his ear with a sadistic grin. He frowned.

"I-it's nice to meet you, Captain Oldman. Corporal Levi and Gunther have told us all about you," Petra said with a nervous smile.

"All good things, I hope?" Reina smiled.

"We told her about the horse incident," Gunther smirked, picking at his food. Reina's smile immediately faltered, causing Petra to give them a questioning look. Reina reached across the table to grab the front collar of Gunther's shirt, aggressively pulling him toward her. She opened her mouth to yell at him, but was interrupted by the corporal.

"Oldman. It's almost time to get back to work. Ral, Bozado, I look forward to having you on my squad." Levi picked up his tray, nodding at Reina to follow along. The two left the mess hall, heading to Levi's office.

Reina shut the door behind her, watching Levi sit down at his desk.

"Your office is so clean," She sighed, "Labarre's old office is such a pig's sty that I can't even go in without falling into a pit of despair."

"Clean it, then."

"I don't think I could do that by myself. I'd need a two-person team at the very least," She mumbled, sitting down at her old table.

"I'll help, then." He said, walking over to her table with a pile of papers.

"Oh, come on! I'm not your secretary anymore!"

"You might as well make yourself useful," He said, setting the stack down and turning back to his desk. Reina sighed and stretched her arms across the table, the stack of papers in between them.

"That girl," She mumbled, causing Levi to pause. "She looks just like me. Why would the corporal hire someone like that, I wonder? Perhaps he got tired of his previous second-in-command not bending to his every will, so he found someone identical that does. I never knew you were so perverted, Levi." She squinted at the back of his head with a leer.

"Petra Ral…Is a hard-working soldier. She earned 6/10 in battle skill, 7/10 in initiative, 7/10 in strategy, and 9/10 in teamwork. She received a well-deserved spot on the team, regardless of her appearance."

"6/10 in battle skill? That's a little low for the Special Operations Squad, don't you think?" Reina asked, smirking.

"The girl didn't grow up in alleyways fighting for food with other kids. It's not her fault that she had no fighting experience prior to training." He was now turned around, slowly pacing toward the girl with an emotionless face.

"You sure are jumping to defend her. I didn't know that it would rile you up so much. Maybe I should go, and leave you to your thoughts of that cute girl,"

Reina stood up and tucked in her chair. She went to open the door, but was stopped when a hand flew past her head to close it.

"Don't," Levi muttered, bringing his other hand up to trap her between his arms. Reina looked down. Why was she making such a big deal over the fact that there was another girl in Levi's life? Was she…jealous?

"Let me go," She said, pushing on his chest, "This room's getting small."

"You wanted to know why I didn't want you to become a captain, right?" Reina looked up in surprise. "Why I keep you away from other guys, why I shelter you…" He stared at her with determination. "I'm not going to hold back this time, Rei. I'm going to show you why I did those things. I'll show you because I think you finally understand it from my point of view."

"Show me…?" She asked. Why not just tell?

Before she could say anything else, a surprisingly soft pair of lips crashed onto hers, making her eyes widen in shock. What was he doing? And why…

Why was she enjoying it?

Reina began to kiss back, and she could feel a small smile creep onto Levi's lips as she began to move hers. Her hands roamed up to his chest, lightly clutching at his military jacket while Levi's left hand came up to caress her cheek. The two began two cling to each other almost desperately, kissing with all of their might. Reina didn't notice until they broke apart that she was crying.

"You two don't look alike to me," Levi whispered as he brushed her tears away with his thumb, "Your eyes are the most beautiful shade of blue, and hers aren't." Reina looked away, blushing. Levi took the opportunity to place a kiss on her exposed neck, making her gasp.

"L-Levi," She whispered, clinging to his jacket tighter. He smiled onto her neck and began sucking at her skin. "You like me then. They were right. I think I knew all along, I just…I didn't want to be disappointed if I was wrong. Levi, I- ah!" Levi had reached a sensitive spot on her neck, causing a moan to escape from her lips, "I think I like you, too." She said, staring at the ceiling.

"Good," He mumbled, wrapping his hands around Reina's waist and burying his head in the crook of her neck.

* * *

Yaay! Hope you liked it! I don't think I'm very good at romantic scenes, so this was kind of a challenge lol.

Um, so school is starting back up tomorrow, and I'm not sure if I'll be able to keep updating as often as this. That's sort of why I'm ending this chapter with some resolve. I'm not going to be spending all day thinking about what to write next, so it'd be helpful if you guys left some suggestions and such!

Thanks to Adorablethor for the review!

Don't forget to like/review :)

See you soon (hopefully)!


	11. Chapter 10

_"I really was a nuisance, wasn't I?"_

Year 842

"Hey," A voice rang out through the silence of Reina's room. "Wake up,"

Reina squinted her eyes open to see a fully dressed Levi, with small beads of water dripping from his hair. He must have taken a shower in her bathroom. Reina didn't like the idea of getting up. Instead, she tugged her blankets over her head and snuggled into her pillow.

"Don't do that," He mumbled, tugging the blankets out of her grip, "You'll just make it harder to get up."

"But Levi," She whined as he pulled her arms to make her sit up. "Why can't I just sleep forever?" She leaned over onto Levi, the side of her head slowly making its way towards his crotch.

"Don't put your head there," He said, grabbing her armpits and stood her up beside the bed. She mumbled some incoherent words as she dizzily leaned side-to-side. "You're such a nuisance in the morning."

"_You're_ a nuisance in the morning," She mumbled, poking him in the chest. Levi rolled his eyes.

"Go shower," He lightly pushed her toward her bathroom door, "I'll put out some clothes for you."

Reina stumbled into her bathroom with squinted eyes. She turned the showerhead on, undressed, and got in.

After the duo's little confession session the previous night, Levi was in a cuddly mood - much to Reina's surprise. He ended up falling asleep with her on her bed embracing her. Reina blushed while thinking about it. They both confessed to each other – what do they do now?

When she finished showering, Reina hopped out and wrapped herself in her towel. She opened the door to see Levi sitting on her bed, staring out the window. She found her uniform on the dresser beside her bed, along with a bra and a pair of rather sexy underwear that she didn't often wear.

"Levi, where'd you find this?" She said, putting one hand on her hip while she held the lacy thong in the other. Levi glanced at her with an indistinguishable look before looking away with a slight angry blush on his cheeks.

"I just picked a random pair. I didn't really look."

"Yeah, right," Reina smirked, "You're such a pervert," She giggled, taking her bundle of clothes to the bathroom to change.

* * *

"A grid-pattern is better. We'll have reinforcements from all sides at the ready."

"Yeah, but a triangle would be better for stealth missions, which is what we're doing."

"What're you two doing?" The Reina look-alike leaned over the lunch table to see what Levi and Reina were talking about. There was a map placed in between the two marked with dotted lines and other symbols.

"Battle strategy," He took a sip of his tea, "for a new excavation."

"Well, in that case, I agree with the corporal," Petra said.

"And why's that?" Reina asked, eyebrows twitching at the slight smirk on Levi's face.

"Well, like he said, the reinforcements will be right beside the leader, rather than behind him. It would make it easier to defend them if things go wrong."

"I disagree," Eld chimed in, letting the argument unfold. "If somebody's good enough to be a leader, they should be good enough to take care of themselves. A triangle would be better because they can scope out hazards beforehand, rather than a whole row coming in contact with it at once."

It was Reina's turn to smirk as she leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms with a smug smile. Petra looked down in disappointment and Levi glared at Eld in a discerning manner.

"Disagreeing with your boss, huh?" Levi said, staring blankly at Eld, "You're not going to betray me, are you, Jinn?"

"No, sir! Your plan is superior, clearly." Eld choked out.

"Eld!" Reina whined, lightly punching him in the arm.

"It looks like I win then," Levi said, rolling up the map.

"That's not fair! You can't pull the 'superior' card!"

"I just did," Levi gazed at Reina, challenge in his eyes.

"You're so mean! I'm going over to my own table, where people aren't cheaters!" She stuck her tongue out at the black-haired man and made her way over to squad four's table.

"Captain! We were just talking about you!" Hanji gleamed, making room for her superior.

"Oh, really? Well go on, tell me what they say about me!" Reina rested her elbows on the table and placed her chin in her hands.

"We probably shouldn't…" Keiji muttered, turning his head.

"Yeah, I'm not sure if you'd want us to," Didrika said.

"What? Why? Do you guys hate me or something? Were you trash talking me?"

"More like discussing your love life," Didrika slowly stated.

"Oh, I didn't know I had one of those!" Reina grinned, "Tell me about it!"

"Well, someone said they saw you and Corporal Levi leaving your room together, so rumours are starting to fly." Reina's grin collapsed at the sentence.

"Oh, you guys don't understand. Levi comes into my room sometimes to wake me up since I sometimes don't," She lied, "I can understand how people would misinterpret."

"Oh, I see." Didrika smiled, sipping at a cup of tea.

Lunch passed by and soon enough Reina found herself in her new office with Levi, cleaning. As she dusted a shelf on the right wall of the office, she felt a pair of hands slink their way around her waist. Reina smiled and turned around, meeting face to face with two gray eyes. Levi gave her a quick peck before moving his lips down to her jawline, kissing all the way down to her collarbone.

"People have started talking," Reina whispered, running her fingers into his hair.

"Let them," He mumbled into her neck. As soon as the words left his mouth, Reina heard a commotion going on outside her office.

"Yes, commander. He said he was going to help her clean the office up." Gunther's voice sounded from behind the door. Reina attempted to push Levi away, but he just held her tighter.

"I'm not ashamed. Are you?" He muttered. They heard a knock on the door and the turn of a handle. Erwin popped his head in and immediately made eye contact with Reina.

"So, the rumours are true then," Erwin's eyes seemed to twinkle in amusement. Levi turned his head to the left, looking at Erwin from the corner of his eye with boredom. His arms slowly fell from Reina's waist.

"What rumours?" Gunther's voice sounded from outside of the room. Shortly after, his head peaked in on the scene. "Wow, clean up the office my ass! Eld owes me money now!" He shouted.

"Now, now, Scholtz. We need to respect their privacy." Erwin walked over to Reina's desk, placing a small folder on it. "This is the bio of your new recruit, Oldman. Her stats are all inside so you can place her in her most fitting position when it comes time to fight. Aren't you lucky that Labarre died and left you to take care of this mess?" Erwin smiled. Reina stared at him, astonished that he would say such a thing.

"You really are a creepy guy, Erwin." Levi scowled, leaning against the wall. Erwin let out a small chuckle before leaving the room, tugging Gunther along.

Shortly after the commander left and the two captains gained their composure, a loud bang flooded their ears, along with sirens.

Titan sirens.

* * *

Sorry if this chappy is just...eh...I dunno, lame or boring or whatever... I tried to segue it into a more interesting one haha. segues are a lot harder than you think! For real!

Oh, next chapter is gonna be bloopers probably, so stay tuned :)

Special thanks to ScarletNight7, Squidlet, Lavendermist, Levicute, and CuteSango07 for the reviews! That's a new record! :DDD

See you soon, hopefully :)


	12. Chapters 6-10 Bloopers

**A/N - Hey! Here's the new blooper reel for chapters 6-10. Hope you like it! Give me some new ideas for the next chapter because I'm running out haha! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Erwin: Levi, please. I want the best for her. I want to see her showcase her talents just like you have.

Levi: No you don't, Erwin. You want to take a recovering girl and put her on the front lines like a fucking sheep for slaughter. I'm not going to let you do this to her.

Erwin: You can't protect her from my dick forever, you know.

Levi: [laughs] Oh, come on! We almost had that!

* * *

Levi: If you don't drop this in ten seconds, I'll feed you to the titans.

Levi: If you don't drop this in ten seconds, I'm gonna confess my love to Petra.

* * *

Levi: Rei, I need you to promise me something.

Reina: What's this about, Levi?

Levi: Promise if Commander Erwin ever offers to have sex with you, do it.

Reina: Jesus Christ.

* * *

Gunther: Maybe somebody else likes you, and they wanted to get Eld out of the way! If that's true, it'd have to be somebody close to you. A close co-worker. Our corporal perhaps? [Turns to camera and winks]

* * *

Levi: Dropping some things off before going back to my office. What the hell were you two making so much noise over? It's awfully irritating, especially when I'm trying to whack off to these magazines.

Reina: [Bursts out laughing] Gross!

* * *

Reina: Why do you keep preventing me from having any source of happiness? Why are you cancelling my promotions and dates without consulting me first? Why- crap! Line?

* * *

Levi: You want to know why, don't you? Why I don't want you to become a captain? [leans in and whispers] I don't fucking like you, bitch.

Levi: You want to know why, don't you? Why I don't want you to become a captain? [leans in and pretends to make out with her]

Reina: Oh my god!

* * *

Erwin: Miss Oldman. Do you have an answer for me?

Reina: I'll do it. I'll have sex with you.

* * *

Levi: You broke your promise.

Reina: That's not the only thing of yours I'll break.

Levi: Oh, you're getting good…

* * *

Levi: Next time I won't tease, then. [accidently smacks foreheads together]

Reina: Ow!

Levi: Oh, shit! [laughs] Sorry!

* * *

Levi: Jinn's been asking about you,

Reina: Jinn can fuck right off!

Levi: Woah, calm down…

* * *

Levi: The graduates will be coming soon

Reina: They can fuck right off as well!

Levi: Stop! [laughs]

* * *

Reina: Who the man?

Hanji: You the man!

* * *

Didrika: Thank you, Petra! I'm so glad to see a familiar face!

Reina: Bitch, that ain't my name!

* * *

Reina: Wow, Eld. You've gotten old. Did you get a haircut?

Eld wearing Oluo wig: [turns around] I did, actually!

Reina: [jumps] Holy shit! [laughs] You scared me!

* * *

Reina: You must be Petra Ral, a.k.a bitchface McGee.

Petra: [laughs] Aww! My character's not even mean!

* * *

Reina stood up to meet the girl's eyes with a smile, "I'm Captain Oldman of the fourth squad."

Gunther: We told her about the horse incident.

Reina: Did you tell her about the Gunther-being-an-idiot incident? Oh wait, that's all the time!

Gunther: Ouch!

Levi: I told you, she's getting good!

* * *

Levi: Petra Ral…Is a hard-working soldier. She earned 8/10 in battle skill, 9/10 in initiative, 7/10 in strategy, and 6/10 in team- What? Oh. What are the real numbers, then? This is why I'm not a banker.

* * *

Levi: You two look the exact same to me. Which one are you again?

* * *

Reina: [holds up thong] Levi, where'd you find this?

Levi: Surprise, we're doing a porno!

* * *

Levi: Grid.

Reina: Triangle.

Levi: Grid!

Reina: Triangle!

Levi: GRID

Reina: TRIANGLE

Petra: GRID!

Eld: TRIANGLE!

* * *

Gunther: He said he was going to help her clean the office up.

Erwin: 'Clean', right…

* * *

Levi: You really are a creepy guy, Erwin.

Erwin: Levi, you can insult me all you want, but we all know that you secretly want me.

Levi: I've been in denial for a long time, but now I'm not ashamed to admit it. I love you, Erwin.

Reina: I feel like I'm witnessing something that I shouldn't be…


	13. Chapter 11

_"Those times with you were the best I ever had."_

Year 842

"Everyone gear up and get to the stables! The faster we stop them, the faster we can get back here!"

Reina and Levi raced to the stables to get their horses. Reina struggled to get onto her horse, thus prompting Levi to grab her by the back of her collar and hoist her up onto his mare with him. She squeaked and clung to him in surprise when he reared his horse and broke it into a quick gallop.

"The southeast side of Wall Maria is being attacked," Levi shouted to some surrounding soldiers. "Follow me as quickly as you can."

The two were soon joined by Levi's squad and Hanji.

"Where's everyone else?" Reina asked Hanji.

"They've fallen behind. They'll probably arrive about ten minutes after we do." Hanji yelled over the wind in her ears.

They soon caught sight of the outermost wall, allowing Reina to fly off of Levi's horse with her 3DMG.

She swung until she got to the top of the wall, now scoping out the problem area. To her left, there were several seven-meter-class titans along with four fifteen-meter-classes. They were kicking and punching the wall with enough force to break the bricks, although it would take them quite a while to break through.

Reina was soon joined by Petra and Eld. "Alright," She said, "You two work on getting the seven-meters out of here. I'll take the fifteen-meter."

"Right!" Eld nodded, hopping off of the wall. Petra, however, just stood there with her eyes wide, completely speechless.

"Ral! Get yourself together!" Reina yelled, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder. Petra jumped, and looked at Reina with the same wide eyes. "Soldier. You've gone through three years of intense training to be here today. Don't let it all go to waste by being useless. You want to help humanity, right?"

"…Right." Petra whispered.

"Then get out there, and kick some titan ass!" Reina jumped off of the ledge, flying through the air at an immense speed. Her 3DMG released wires into the forest below, allowing her to swing onto a nearby tree branch. She turned to see Petra following her moves. Reina sent 3DMG hooks into one of the fifteen-meters, causing it to turn around with a creepy smile on its face. She wielded her sword as she flung toward it. She hit straight at the back of the neck, causing the monster to collapse. She then swung to the next titan, performing the same duty. Reina stopped when she heard a scream come from none other than Petra.

Reina turned to see the other strawberry-blonde in the grip of a seven-meter titan. Reina rolled her eyes and quickly swung over, slicing its hand clean off. She grabbed the hood of Petra's cloak and carried the girl to a nearby tree branch.

"Soldier! Be more careful next time! I'm not going to be around to save you on your squad's missions, and I highly doubt Levi would be impressed if he had to do it himself." Petra's face turned pink as she looked away at the sound of Levi's name.

"Wh…what's your relationship with the corporal?" Petra mumbled with her eyebrows creased. Reina froze at the question. What _was_ their relationship? Levi had kissed her numerous times, and even confessed his romantic feelings for her, but they never made any of it official. "You love him, don't you? And he loves you…" She whispered, eyes tearing up. Reina opened her mouth to say something, but was immediately joined by Levi, swinging onto the branch with a stern face.

"What are you two doing? We need to get rid of these titans." He said, walking up to Reina.

"Petra…took a fall. She might be injured," Reina lied, looking back at Petra, who now had her eyebrows raised.

"Petra, I won't tolerate mistakes on this squad. If you do this again, I'll be forced to remove you." Petra nodded slowly, looking at the ground. "Are you okay?" He asked, walking toward her.

Reina jumped off the branch and swung back to the action, leaving the two alone. She cut through the third fifteen-meter titan's neck nape, and swung over to the last one to finish them off. Eld had made it to his fifth seven-meter-class, with around three to go. Didrika joined him, slowly hacking away at one of them.

Reina drew a second sword and stabbed both into the titan's weak spot, causing steam to rise up into her eyes. As she covered her eyes for a split second, she heard a squeak come from the black-haired girl. Reina looked to her soldier, watching as the monster she was fighting had her head between its fingers, a smile dawning on its face.

Didrika screamed and screamed as Reina swung toward her with all of her speed. Eld began swinging toward her too after hearing the shrill voice of the young girl. They were getting closer and closer, but…

They were too late.

Blood splattered onto Reina's face as Didrika's former body dangled lifelessly from the monster's hand like a ragdoll. Reina's eyes widened as she inched closer to the scene. She growled under her breath and swung her sword at the titan's wrist with all of her might. Its hand was cut clean off, falling to the ground along with the remains of Didrika. Reina then swung around to the back of its neck, throwing her sword straight at its nape, causing the titan to fall over.

Reina let out a yell. It echoed across the wall, soon to be followed by silence. Levi landed next to Reina, who was now on her knees.

"It's done. We can go back now." He said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not going back without her," Reina mumbled, gripping at the small hand sticking out from the titan's dead grip. Levi walked over to the titan's remains, pushing the large hand open to reveal Didrika Engel's beheaded body. He picked it up by the waist and slung it over his body before walking back to Reina.

"We'll give her a proper burial," Levi said, "Now, come on." He reached out his hand for her. She looked at it, turned her head, and stood up herself. The two grappled up the wall until they reached the top, and walked down a staircase inside of one of the wall's turrets. Levi's horse stood at the bottom of the turret, waiting for him patiently. Reina secretly wished that her horse was that well-behaved. Levi placed Didrika's body on one of the horse carriages, and straddled his horse after helping Reina up onto it.

When they got back, Levi made a request to have Didrika buried in the closest graveyard to HQ, allowing Reina to visit the grave whenever she wanted.

They later found themselves in Reina's room, cuddling in her bed.

"Thank you for saving Petra," Levi mumbled into her hair. Reina made a small smile.

"You're welcome. She asked about us, you know."

"Oh? What did you tell her?"

"I didn't say anything. I don't know what we are," She sighed, turning her head.

"We're whatever you want us to be," He whispered, kissing her ear.

"We're not a piece of art, Levi. I want a name for this…whatever this is." Reina replied, slightly ticked off.

"Then, why not be my girlfriend?" He asked impassively. Reina chuckled.

"Well, don't get too excited about it," She said.

"We should celebrate." He muttered, rolling on top of her and giving her a peck on the lips. Reina grinned and kissed him back hard. Levi began trailing his fingers down her torso, eventually sticking them up under her shirt.

Reina attempted to unbuckle the straps on Levi's uniform, getting them off after many grunts and whines of frustration. She moaned when he began kissing her neck while his right hand squeezed her breast lightly. She pulled at the hem his shirt, mentally asking him to take it off. Levi obeyed, reaching behind his head to pull it off of his back. He began working on her straps, while she lowered her hands to unbutton his trousers.

"Levi," She whispered as he nibbled at the soft spot on her neck. Levi unbuckled the last strap, lifting Reina's shirt over her head to reveal a floral bra underneath. Reina turned her head with a blush while Levi admired her body. The use of the 3DMG had made almost every soldier physically fit, and Reina was no exception.

"You're beautiful," Levi whispered as he kissed down her neck, between her breasts, then down her stomach until he reached her trousers. He unbuttoned her pants with his teeth, sliding them down and making Reina wonder where he'd learned how to do such things. Levi's head came back up, kissing Reina hard on the lips. It was now Reina's turn to make his pants disappear. She pushed them down his thighs, allowing him to kick them off with his feet.

Levi was now kissing down her belly again. This time, he slid down Reina's panties and looked up at her for the approval to go further. Reina gave him a slight nod paired with a shy smile. Levi ran his fingers down her inner thighs, bringing them up just close enough to her sex that she began to squeak at the intimacy. His fingers made their way between her lower lips, rubbing her clit slowly. Reina sucked in a breath of air.

"Ah..." She whispered, running a hand through his hair and bringing his head down for a kiss. He continued to rub her clit, causing her to moan into his mouth. The corners of Levi's mouth went up. He then stuck one finger into her, slowly moving it in and out. He began adding more fingers, building up her moans until they started to get a little out of control.

Levi removed his underwear, revealing a quite erect and sizable package. He looked to her again for approval.

"Do it," She half-moaned, half-whispered. Levi leaned over, easing the tip of his sex into her entrance. Reina let out a quiet yelp, and nodded her head in anticipation. Levi eased more of himself in, slowly moving in and out to get her used to him.

Soon enough, Levi picked up his pace, causing moans to erupt from the two of them. Levi silenced them both by kissing Reina once again.

"Levi, I-I'm almost…" Reina stammered.

"Hold on, me too."

He moved in and out of her faster and faster, until they both came together, panting. Levi collapsed next to her, sweat beading off of his body. He would have been disgusted with himself, if it hadn't been from its present cause. Reina rolled over and wrapped her arm around his neck, kissing him on the side of his jaw.

"That was just what I needed to take my mind off of things," She giggled.

* * *

Woooo! they finally did the do! sexy times have been made.

Special thanks to IKhandoZatman, alister ax, CuteSango07, ForgottenDreamsSS, Pikachuthundaxx, and an anonymous guest for the reviews! They mean a hecka lot! :)))

Next week might get intense with schoolwork, so hopefully this will suffice for a while haha.

Goodbyeeeeee~~~~~~~~


	14. Chapter 12

_"You're such an angry man when you're injured."_

Year 842

Three knocks sounded on the door of Reina's room. Her eyes squinted open, revealing a sleeping Levi beside her. She smiled at his peaceful expression. It wasn't often that Levi's eyebrows weren't furrowed. Reina rolled out of the bed, pulling her trousers on. She found a clean tan shirt and buttoned it up, heading toward the door. Reina opened it slightly, revealing a monotonous Eld.

"Hey, I'm sorry about Engel. She was a lovely girl." He said, looking straight into her eyes.

"Oh, thank you. It's been kind of hard. She was the first death of my squad. Everyone's in poor spirits." She sighed at the memory of Didrika's headless body.

"Maybe I could help you out," Eld said, a small tint of pink creeping up onto his cheeks, "We never got to go out on that date, did we?" He attempted to push the door open, but Reina held it a head-width open, careful to not reveal the sleeping Levi inside. "The rumours aren't true, are they?"

"What rumours?" Reina asked.

"The ones about you and the corporal," He looked at his feet. "They couldn't be, right? Because Petra told me that he and her kissed yesterday." Reina's eyes widened. They…kissed? That must have been when Reina left the two of them alone on the tree. How could he? Reina's eyebrows creased.

"No, there's nothing going on between us. Trust me." She mumbled, glaring at the ground.

"Good, then that means I can do this," Eld leaned toward Reina's face and before she knew it, his lips were on hers. His lips were soft and damp, nothing like the cracked and dry lips she'd been getting used to. Her eyebrows were raised, and she didn't respond to the kiss, yet it was still going on. Reina pushed him away lightly.

"Um, Eld…" She muttered, gripping the door handle.

"I've been waiting to do that since I first met you," He whispered. Reina looked up at him. There was no trace of a lie on his face, meaning he really meant what he had just said.

"Eld…you're a nice guy, but I don't think I'm ready to dive into a relationship right now," She said, lowering her gaze once again. Eld didn't speak for a while. Instead, he stared at her, making her blush in discomfort.

"That's fine. I'm just glad I finally got to kiss you." He smiled warily, placing one hand on her cheek.

"See you later, Eld." Reina smiled back, patted his hand, and closed the door. She turned around to see Levi still sleeping peacefully, frowning over what Eld said about Levi and Petra. She breathed in a big breath of air and marched to the bed. "Get up," She said, smacking him in the arm.

"That's an awfully rude way to wake someone up." He muttered, yawning. When he glanced up at her, he froze at the expression she held.

"Get dressed, Levi. And get out of my room." Levi furrowed his brows.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked, sitting up and grabbing his trousers.

"I should be asking you the same thing," She mumbled, crossing her arms.

"Rei, what are you on about?" He asked, pulling up his pants and walking toward her.

"Why don't you ask Petra?" Levi stopped. "So it's true, you two really did kiss. Get out of my room." She pointed to the door.

"Rei, I…"

"If you're not going to leave, then I will." She said, opening the door.

"Reina, wait." The door slammed shut.

Reina broke her fast with her squad in silence. They were all lacking their normal peppy vibe due to Didrika's death. They occasionally held a conversation about the weather or the latest gossip, but for the most part, they remained quiet.

After eating, Reina headed upstairs to her office to handle the paperwork that was accumulating from recent events. Much to her dismay, Reina received a form that required her to explain how and approximately when Didrika died. After sorting through about three stacks of paper, she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," She said, scribbling her signature above a line. Commander Erwin walked in with a bundle of more papers in his hand.

"Good morning, Ms. Oldman. I have some forms for you." He said, handing the stack to her.

"What are they for?" Reina asked, taking them from his hands.

"Information for our records. I'm going to need you to describe yesterday's attack as closely as you can remember so we can store it in our archives. Could you bring them over to Levi once you're done?"

Reina flinched at the mention of the raven-haired man.

"Yes, sir." She forced a smile.

Reina spent about an hour on the documentation of the attack before reluctantly standing up to bring them to Levi.

She knocked on his door two times before hearing a 'come in' and entering. Something caught Reina's eye when she entered the office – a head of strawberry-blonde hair was occupying Reina's old secretary seat. Reina marched up to Levi's desk, dropped off the documents, and explained their purpose as quickly as possible. As she opened the door to exit, Levi spoke.

"We're both at fault, you know." Reina scoffed and turned to look at him. Petra's head perked up. "Eld told me what happened this morning."

"If you think that makes our mistakes equal, you're dead wrong. Otherwise, why would you have a new secretary?" Reina nodded her head to Petra, whose face was now a deep shade of red.

At that, Reina exited the room and closed his door, turning her back from her former lover.

* * *

Year 842, two weeks later

"Everyone, gather around," Erwin's voice boomed throughout the courtyard of the Survey Corps HQ, "Advancement Day has commenced. Please move to your assigned group. Soldiers to the left, second-in-commands in the center, and captains to the right. Today, we will be assessing your skills in combat and agility against titan dummies. Promotions and raises will be awarded to the top-ranked recruit in each level. A health screening will also take place after assessments have finished. It is highly recommended that everyone participate in the health screening. And at that, let Advancement Day begin."

Reina grouped up with the rest of the captains and followed the commander to the training grounds. She spotted Levi in the front, his undercut cleanly shaven. He must have cut it that morning. The captains watched as their squad members lined up at the edge of the training forest. On the count of three, the soldiers hurled into the wood as fast as they could with their swords at the ready. About twenty minutes later, it was the second-in-commands' turns to go. Reina shouted a quick 'good luck' to Hanji before they flew off into the forest. The second-in-commands only took about ten minutes to finish the course, allowing the captains to line up early.

When the timer hit one, Reina sprang into action, flying into the forest as quick as she could. She reached her first target and went to slice its neck, only to be beaten by a flash of black, brown, and white. Reina growled at the man, but continued to work at the course. However, each time she came close to hitting a target, Levi would beat her.

By the fourth time, Reina was getting sick.

"Levi, if you don't stop, I'm gonna cut your wires!" She shouted over the howling wind.

"What makes you think you can keep up?" He asked eyes blank and stoic. Reina's eyebrows furrowed as the short man followed her around the course. She went to behead yet another titan dummy, but as usual Levi swept in to beat her.

"That's it! You're pissing me off!" She yelled. Reina swung overtop of Levi, maneuvering herself around his wires so that hers wrapped around his. Levi turned his head in confusion when she hacked through one of his wires, sending him flying into the forest. Reina huffed and continued the course, getting at least twenty targets before seeing Levi again. He was running – or hobbling – through the course, hitting the lowest targets he could find.

Reina finished the course, placing second to Mike Zacharius. When the rest of the group saw Levi limping out of the forest, someone called for medics. Reina rushed up to him, reluctant to speak.

"Are you okay?" She forced out.

"What the hell does it look like? This is all your fucking doing, anyway." He limped past her.

"Levi, you shouldn't be putting pressure on that."

"Fuck off," Reina frowned. She kicked the back of his good knee, making his leg collapse. She caught him on the way down and proceeded to lift the injured leg high. "Stop, that hurts." He flinched.

"Oh, quit being a baby," She muttered. "Does anyone have something I can use to elevate his leg?" She yelled, attracting a crowd. Reina lightly felt up the leg bone below his knee, feeling for a lump. She found it. "Your leg's broken. I'm going to need to set it back." Levi glared at her. Hadn't she hurt him enough already?

A young soldier brought a bundle of clothes to elevate Levi's leg. People began to crowd around at the sight of the injured corporal. Reina ripped a piece of cloth from her shirt and gave it to Levi.

"Put it in your mouth," She demanded.

"That's disgusting," He grimaced, turning his head.

"Levi, unless you want to be screaming like a little girl in front of this audience, I suggest you bite down on that fabric and shut up." Much to Reina's surprise, he obeyed.

She carefully lifted the leg and pushed on the middle of the out-of-place bone, causing Levi to groan. Reina heard a 'pop' and examined the leg. She had set it, now all he needed to do was get it cast.

Just then, a group of medics came running into the circle.

"Elevate his leg and give him something to bite on. This might hurt-oh?" The lead medic kneeled down beside Reina to investigate the fixed leg and turned his head to her, "Did you do this, ma'am?" Reina slowly nodded her head, "It's perfect! Where'd you learn to set a broken leg?"

To be honest, Reina had no idea where she learned how to fix a broken bone. "Um…Nowhere in particular." Reina managed to mutter.

"You should think about joining the medic squad. We could use people like you." The brunet man smiled at her, patting her on the back. Levi spat out the cloth.

"She's the god-damned captain of the fourth squad. Do you really think she'd want to play nurse with you dickheads?"

"Levi!" Reina groaned.

"It's okay; he's in a lot of pain right now." The medic smiled.

"No shit." Levi glared.

"Although, I really think you should be nicer to the people who are in charge of your health, don't you?" The medic's smile turned to a smirk. "Let's get him to the infirmary."

A handful of other people dressed in the same white cloak brought out a stretcher, rolling Levi on it, much to his disinclination.

Reina continued to participate in the day's activities, walking toward the health screening building.

* * *

Surprise! Humanity's Greatest Soldier isn't as invincible when it comes to fighting the love of his life bahahaha!

Thanks for the suggestions regarding the plot! I wouldn't have come up with this chapter without them! :)

Special thanks to IKhandoZatman, CuteSango07, Pikachuthundaxx, Yumi326, and an anonymous guest for the reviews!

And thank you for reading!

See you...sometime soon, hopefully :)


	15. Chapter 13

Year 842

Reina sat in the visitor's chair of Levi's hospital room, watching the doctors put a cast on his leg. Levi was fast asleep after being given numerous drugs to knock him out. She placed her hand over his and smiled at his calm expression. This was perhaps the only time he would allow her to touch him, so Reina used it wisely. Soon enough, the doctors finished his cast and left the two alone.

Reina watched him sleep, drifting in and out of consciousness herself. Her eyes opened wide when Levi began grunting.

"…All my fault…" He mumbled, turning his head. Reina sat up and furrowed her brows, wondering what he was dreaming about. "No, she can't be…"

"Levi, it's okay, you're just dreaming." Reina whispered, gripping his hand.

"Rei…please…wake up…" He whispered, a bead of sweat manifesting on his forehead.

"I'm right here, Levi." She gripped tighter. It was strange seeing him in such torment, and she didn't enjoy it.

"She…she can't die…I love…I love…her…" Reina's eyebrows shot up.

"You love who?"

"R…Rei…watch out for the…" Reina was now leaning over his sleeping body, trying to hear his quiet whispers. Just then, Levi shot up out of his slumber, smacking Reina in the head on his way up.

"Ow!" She yelped, holding her head with a pout. Levi turned to her, wide eyed and panting, as if he'd just seen a ghost. "Levi, are you alright? You were having a nigh-"

"I'm fine," He said, turning his head to the side and scowling.

"Are you sure? Because you sounded like you we-"

"I thought we were fighting," Levi said, glaring at Reina. She looked down.

"That doesn't mean I don't care about you." Levi's gaze softened for a moment before his eyebrows began to furrow again. He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the door opening. In stepped the lead medic from earlier that day.

"Oh! Hello,Captain Oldman, Corporal Levi. You know, my offer still stands in regards to joining the medic squad. You could easily become second-in-command." The man smiled.

"She's not interested," Levi deadpanned, glaring at the brunet.

"Levi, be quiet." Reina turned to the medic, "I've already talked to Erwin, and he actually thinks it's a good idea. I just need to find someone to take my place." Reina smiled.

"Perfect!" The man said, reaching out his hand, "My name's Andreas Ygeía, by the way." Reina shook his hand. Andreas turned back to Levi holding a clipboard in front of himself, "Now, sir, could you describe how you feel right now?"

"Like shit," Andreas wrote something down.

"Perfect! Thank you!" He said, opening the door and leaving the room. Levi turned to Reina with a scowl on his face.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Her eyebrows furrowed.

"Why would you join the medic squad?"

"Because I'm tired of seeing people die. If I can save them, then I won't have to witness it." Reina said, eyes lowering.

"People are going to die no matter what. It's nobody's fault, it just happens. But do you honestly think becoming a medic is going to solve all of your problems?" Reina frowned. Levi sighed. "I didn't kiss her back, by the way."

"What?"

"Petra. She confessed to having a crush on me when you left us alone in that tree. She kissed me, but I never kissed back."

"Levi, why didn't you…"

"You didn't seem like you were going to believe me," He said, staring straight at her.

"Levi…When you were dreaming…You said you loved somebody." Reina said, turning her head to look at the wall, "Who were you talking about?"

Levi stared at Reina for a moment before peering down at his lap.

"I don't remember. It was just a dream, anyway." Reina nodded and slapped on a smile.

"Yeah. Just a dream. Speaking of which, I think I should go to bed now." And at that, Reina left Levi's hospital room.

* * *

Reina woke up to her bedroom door opening. A group of soldiers dressed in white piled in with gloomy looks on their faces. A blonde lady with a clipboard walked in front of the group, staring at Reina.

"Ms. Oldman. I'm afraid we have some bad news." Reina's eyes widened. Was Levi okay? "It's about your health screening." Reina immediately replaced her concern with confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"We found an issue in your heart. An aortic valve is out of place, causing any strenuous activity to be painful. Have you experienced any pain from physical activity recently?"

"No, not at all." Reina said, her eyebrows furrowing.

"Then we caught it just in time. We would advise you to have surgery right away to fix it, but Commander Erwin has instructed against it. The surgery is only thirty percent successful, thus causing concern in the commander. You've recently expressed interest in the medical field. Would you like to work in a pharmacy in a nearby town if the military offers to pay for your home?"

"I-I…"

This was all too much to handle. She stood up and ran through the crowd of white-clad people, running to Levi's bedroom.

Reina slammed the door open, causing Levi to sit up in confusion. She briskly paced over to him, throwing her hands around his shoulders and burying her face into his neck.

"Reina, what-"

"I'm sorry. Can you forgive me for being stupid? I just want to go back to normal. Can we? Please?" She whispered.

"Y-yeah," He muttered placing his hands on her waist. A moment later, he noticed a dampness sinking through his shirt. "Rei…what's wrong?"

"Nothing," She removed her head from his neck, wiped her tears, and looked up at him, "I just…" Reina hesitated before giving Levi a light peck on the lips. Levi kissed back hard. Before she knew it, Reina was crying again.

"Are you sure there's nothing wrong?" He whispered. Reina forced a smile and nodded her head. She grabbed his hand and sat down on his bed, pulling him on top of her.

"C'mon, help me get my mind off things again," She smirked. Levi gave a soft smile before kissing her softly.

* * *

Levi woke up at around ten o'clock. He peered to his right to find an empty spot where his blue-eyed lover had been. He noticed a piece of parchment laying on his mahogany dresser. Levi climbed out of bed, walking over to it and picking it up.

_Dear Levi,_

_I didn't know that you always fall asleep after having sex. I didn't want to wake you up, so this note will have to suffice._

_Hey Levi, Remember when we met?_

_I was on my way home from the market, and you were sitting in an alley looking the most miserable I've ever seen you. You were so dirty and rugged, it's no wonder you're such a clean freak now. And I…I was different. So full of hope and wonder. Now all I see is blood._

_Remember when Erwin made us join the military? I hated that military camp. Everyone was so boring. Except you, of course. You picked fights with all of the guys who'd taken the slightest interest in me. Those days were simpler, weren't they? Full of happiness. We shared food, feelings, and love. I miss those days now that I look back on them._

_I was so cocky back then. So...careless. Remember when I broke half of my ribs during that exhibition because I was too busy gloating to see a titan? You blamed yourself for my injuries. Hell, even I did. But…I realised something in those few weeks of slipping in and out of consciousness. That you cared more about me than anyone ever has in my entire life._

_ You always protected me, even when I didn't want you to. I'm grateful for that now. I really am. I'm glad that there was someone always watching out for me. Without you, I'd probably be dead. However, I still feel some resentment from those days. You were so frustrating then. You and your 'mystery'. I never knew what was going on inside your mind. Never. But somehow, I was okay with that because I knew that I'd be the first to know when you decided to tell someone. _

_I know now what I didn't then. That you got as nervous as any other person would. You just hid it better. You hide from others because they aren't trustworthy. I agree. It seems the only person you'll be able to trust now is Petra, I suppose. I hope she appreciates your trust more than I have._

_I was so jealous of that girl. Now she's closer to you than ever. I guess I'm okay with that, though, because at least you have someone by your side. I never wanted you to be alone after the day that I met you. I never told you that, but I'm assuming you figured it out. I really was a nuisance, wasn't I? I've probably interrupted more thought bubbles than any other person in the world. But those times with you were the best I ever had. I wouldn't change any of our times together for the world._

_Well, maybe that time when I accidentally broke your leg. You're such an angry man when you're injured._

_Anyway, I wrote this letter to tell you that I'm leaving. I don't suspect I'll come back. You see, a doctor found a fault in my heart, preventing me from being able to do any vigorous exercise. It's a wonder why I'm not dead right now. The military is letting me set up a small pharmacy in a quiet town so I can live out the rest of my life in peace. This was a hard decision, but it had to be made quickly._

_Before I stop writing, I just want to say that I appreciate you. I appreciate everything about you. That's why it's so hard to write this. I'm going to miss you, Levi. You were my rock, my shadow, and my soul. I will cherish the memories we've had together, because they are the best ones I will ever have. Goodbye._

_-Reina_

Levi crinkled up the parchment, throwing it across the room and slamming his fist onto the dresser.

* * *

:(

Sorry if my writing kinda sucks in this. I rushed it because I felt guilty about it being like 3 days since ive updated lol.

But, from now on, I know where I'm going with this story so It should be better in regards to updating.

Special thanks to IKhandoZatman, Pikachuthundaxx, Lavendermist, SilverHerron, CuteSango07, spyagent001, and a random guest for the reviews! I very much appreciate them! :)))

See you soon, hopefully!


	16. Chapter 14

Year 842

Erwin leaned into the door of a small horse-driven carriage, peering at Reina's tranquil face.

"Goodbye, Oldman. I hope to see you soon." He said, giving her a soft smile. Reina nodded at him, smiling softly as well. Erwin closed the door and tapped the carriage, signalling the driver to start moving. The reins made a soft whipping sound and a horse neighed. The carriage began to leave the survey corps headquarters.

Reina leaned her head against the side wall, daydreaming about her and Levi's last night together. A small tear trickled down her cheek. She gripped onto her new blouse that Erwin had bought her as a going away gift. It was a light blue shade that matched her eyes. She wore a long black skirt tucked over the blouse, also given to her by Erwin. Reina closed her eyes and drifted off to a quiet sleep.

When she reached her new home, the carriage driver helped her get her belongings into the building. The interior consisted of an open-concept kitchen and living room with a fireplace. There was a staircase about eight feet away from the front door which led to her bedroom. The place was cozy with many earthy and warm tones. She couldn't think of a better place to call her new home.

The route to Reina's new workplace was only about ten minutes long, if she took some back alleys. She met her boss at the pharmacy, who went by the name of Bash Denizen. He was a nice, tall man who had bright green eyes and dark brown hair. His skin was a darker colour than usual, like a middle-aged farmer's. Upon the next few days of working at the pharmacy, Reina noticed that Bash had a habit of talking to his patients rather than helping her with their prescriptions. Reina didn't mind too much, but it did pose as a problem when she couldn't find out where a certain medication was stored. Overall, she enjoyed her new job.

Right now, Reina was leaning on her work counter, staring at the clock. It was about fifteen minutes until she got off work, and the pharmacy had been dead for about two hours.

"Hey, Rei. You can leave now if you want." Reina twitched at the nickname, but smiled at Bash all the same.

"Thank you," She said, grabbing her bag and exiting the apothecary. On her way home, Reina's chest began to ache. She had to lean against a wall in an alley for a while before continuing on her walk. It seemed as though her heart condition was finally catching up to her. As she began to break out into a cold sweat, she clutched her chest as she walked home in darkness.

Reina opened the door to her home, collapsing on her living room couch and passing out.

* * *

Levi stormed into Erwin's office about three hours after Reina's departure. He hobbled up to the blond's desk and slammed Reina's note onto it with his teeth gritted.

"Where the hell did you send her?" Levi said with his voice a little louder than usual.

"She will be safe now. There's no need to worry about her." Erwin gave him a soft smile.

"Don't fucking look at me like that, you shitty old man. Tell me where Reina is."

"I told you; she's safe. That's all you need to know."

"Safe doesn't mean happy. She's happy when she's with me. You can't send her away from the one constant thing in her life - she'll go crazy. She needs me."

"Are you sure it's her who needs you and not the other way around?" Erwin smirked, clasping his hands together. Levi glared.

"I'm sure," He said flatly, "Now tell me where she is."

"Levi, Reina is starting a new life. If she brings people from the past with her, it could cause stress on her heart. She's not healthy enough for more stress."

"Who the hell is saying I'm causing her stress?"

"I've been watching you two over the last few weeks. I'd say there's definitely a certain stress in your relationship." Erwin's expression was now completely serious. Levi looked down, guilty. "Levi, I recommend you just leave it alone for a while. If her health looks like it's improving, I'll give you her address."

Levi sighed and turned his head, frustrated.

"I know you love her, and I know this is painful for you. But trust me on this." Levi looked up at him, dropped his head once more, and limped out of the room.

* * *

"So, do you have a boyfriend?" Reina looked up at the blond patient she was filling prescriptions for.

"Well, it's kind of complicated, but yes. I'd call him that." Reina gave him a soft smile before turning her back to him. The man leaned over the counter, smirking. His teeth were rough and jagged, and his breath smelled like onion.

"Is he unsatisfactory or something? Because if that's the case, I-"

"Mr. Bowes. Your prescription is done. That'll be the same as last time." Bash smiled at the man, a hint of annoyance in his face. The blond man frowned as Bash handed him a small bag of medication, leaving shortly after paying.

"Thank you, sir." Reina said to her boss quietly.

"Oh, it's no problem. I know how uncomfortable my wife would get in that kind of situation. I'm just looking out for you." Bash patted her on the back before returning to the medicine stock in the back room.

Reina smiled. It was nice to have someone protecting her from annoying men again. She couldn't help but think back to the many times Levi had to save her from unwanted guys. Her smile began to falter.

_Levi…_

Reina broke out of her thoughts when the bell on the pharmacy's front door rang. She smiled at the customer and took down her name.

A few hours later, Reina was let off for the rest of the day. Bash offered to walk her home in case the blond man decided to bother her again. Sure enough, he did.

"Hey, sweetie pie," The stranger said as he walked out of the shadows of the alley. Bash lightly pushed Reina behind him. It wasn't a very good idea, however, when Mr. Bowes' friends decided to make an appearance.

A large, brute man slipped his arms between Reina's, trapping her.

"Mr. Bowes, it seems your medication isn't working correctly. I'd like to get you a new prescription. If you could follow me-"

"Like hell I will! All I want is to wreck that piece of ass behind you!" The man said with a toothy grin. Reina felt sick to her stomach. "Now, get outta my way!"

Mr. Bowes threw a punch at Bash, missing when he dodged it. Reina watched as they fought, and decided to do something about the situation as well. She leaned over and flipped the man holding her over her back, slamming her into the pavement. A ginger-haired man tried to grab her shoulders, but Reina kneed him in the groin, causing him to double over in pain. Reina walked over to the fight between Bash and Mr. Bowes. She kicked the back of the stranger's knees, sending him kneeling. She then punched him directly in the face, possibly breaking his nose.

Bash straightened up and turned to look at Reina, panting. A smile came to his face as he breathed heavily.

"Wow, all this time I thought you were the one who needed protecting, but it turned out to be me." He laughed. Reina giggled before falling to the ground at a sudden pain in her chest. "Woah, are you alright?" Bash kneeled down beside her.

"This is why I had to leave the military" She whispered, clutching her shirt.

"What's wrong?" Bash asked, concern in his voice.

"My heart...It's messed up." She muttered as she flinched at the pain. Reina managed to pick herself up and lean onto the wall of the alley. Bash helped her start walking.

"Thank you for helping me," She said.

"Thank _you_ for helping _me,_" He corrected, patting her on the back.

The two reached Reina's house in peace after the fight, the two of them parting after saying goodnight. Reina cooked up some noodles for herself before settling down in front of her fireplace with a good book. The pain was now tolerable, but it was still there. She placed a hand over her heart.

_What an interesting day_, she thought,_ I wonder what Levi's doing._

* * *

I know this chappy is kind of uneventful but next one will be for sure!

Special thanks to SilverHerron, IKhandoZatman, Levicute, Pikachuthundaxx, spyagent001, CuteSango07, and Maddy for they reviews/comments! They mean a lot :))))

Next chappy will be up sometime during this weekend. See ya soon!


	17. Chapter 15

Year 844

"I'm sorry, Levi, but her health has been depleting quite recently. I don't think she's ready to have you back into her life."

"You fucking shithead! I'm not going to let her die without seeing one last time!"

"What if you become the cause of her death?" Erwin asked. Levi scowled.

_Was her heart really that bad?_

Levi opened his mouth to argue back, but was met by titan sirens. A soldier burst into Erwin's office, yelling over the alarm that the town of Shiganshina was under attack. Levi turned to Erwin, as if to ask him if that's where she was. He only nodded in response. Levi rushed out of the building to find his horse.

* * *

Reina got home after a shortened work day. She had collapsed in the pharmacy shortly after lunch, so Bash decided to close up shop and walk her home. Reina quietly thanked him as she shut the front door.

She hadn't been feeling well for the past couple of weeks. She often got head and chest aches out of the blue, most of them being so severe that she had to sit down and occasionally pass out from the pain. She sighed, placing her bag on the kitchen counter and getting out some lettuce from the fridge to make a salad for lunch. She hummed a quiet tune as she washed the lettuce.

All of a sudden, Reina heard a very large 'BANG' come from the south end of town. She peered out the kitchen window to look down at her street, only to see the top head of a red-faced titan looking over the wall.

Reina stepped back in fright, not believing her eyes. No titan has ever gotten that big. Her chest began to tighten as her heartbeat began to speed up. Soon, Reina was on the ground, shaking.

"Why…" She whispered as tears streamed down her face. "…Is this happening right now?"

The pain was too much. Reina screamed as her chest pummeled itself, curling up on the floor. She switched between shouting and whimpering at the pain, struggling to stay conscious.

"I just need to get to my bed," She muttered to no one in particular, "Then I can rest,"

Reina began army crawling to her stairs. She heard cannons firing from outside, as well as loud stomping sounds.

_This can't be happening_.

Reina made it to the first stair until her front door slammed open. She screamed at the sound. It must be a robber here to steal her valuables. They always showed during times of panic.

"No! Please don't hurt me! I'm already hurt enough!" She shouted as she reached for the next step, not bothering to turn her head. She then heard footsteps advancing toward her. "No! Please! I-"

"Rei. We need to get you out of here." She heard the person say as everything went dark.

* * *

Reina woke up in a hospital room for the second time in her life. Her chest ached and her mouth was dry. She peered to the left to find a window which showed a large village outside.

"Ms. Oldman. I'm glad you're awake. Do you know where you are right now?" A young, black-haired man smiled at Reina from across the room.

"Somewhere I'm not supposed to be, I'm sure." Reina muttered, sitting up. The young man chuckled.

"You're in Trost. You were brought here by Corporal Levi after the walls of Shiganshina were breached by the Colossal Titan and the Armoured Titan. The military is relocating your housing, since your old home is now in titan territory."

"…Levi brought me here?" Reina asked. She didn't remember seeing him.

"Yes, he was very persistent in placing you with the best doctor you could have."

"Wait…you said my old house is in titan territory…what happened to Bash? Is he alive?"

"Bash? Oh, your boss. Yes, he is fine. The military is offering him a new space to rent for his pharmacy. Trost is actually in great need of people experienced in medical care." The doctor said, smiling.

"That's good," Reina smiled lazily.

"Speaking of medical care," The man said, "How is your heart?" Reina looked down, picking at her nails.

"Not as good as I'd like," She mumbled.

"Are you experiencing chest pains at all?"

"Yes. It's horrible. Sometimes I pass out from the pain."

"We can put you on medication," Said the doctor, "Maybe that will help with the pain." He smiled and left the room.

Reina dozed off to sleep.

While she was snoozing, she dreamt of Levi. She dreamt of his cracked lips, his calloused hands, and his wrinkled brows. Mostly, she dreamt of them reuniting, embracing each other and kissing with such passion that it made the world around them disappear. His skin was hardened and rough, but that's what made her love it more. She loved every part of the man, from his head to his feet. She loved his voice and the way he thought. She loved his overprotection and his ability to say anything he feels like. It felt like he was there, his fingers caressing her face as they kissed, not thinking about anything else but each other.

Then she woke up.

"If you're feeling better, you can leave." A red-headed nurse said to her, standing in the doorway.

Reina yawned and climbed out of the hospital bed, still in her own clothes. She was driven by carriage to her new home, which was basically the same as her old one, except with different colours on the walls. She wondered what was to be done about her personal belongings and clothes, but Erwin visited later on in the day to give her money to buy new stuff.

Reina was impressed at how nice the military had been to her. She'd heard such bad things from Levi about them growing up, yet they've only even been nice to her. Perhaps it was because she'd never met the military police. They were the ones with the bad reputation.

Everything went well for about a week, until she had a home intrusion one night.

Reina got up out of bed to have a glass of water at around midnight. She made her way down the stairs and over to the sink, only to have a hand placed over her mouth, preventing her from screaming.

"Don't move or I'll kiss you." The familiar voice whispered into her ear, causing her to tear up. Her hands shot up to the one covering her mouth, calmly taking it off. After much hesitation, she turned around to meet face-to-face with the man.

"Levi…" She whispered. He gave her a soft smile before planting his lips onto hers. Tears fell down her face as she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing harder.

"You never said goodbye." He mumbled into her neck after breaking their lips apart.

"I'm sorry. I…I didn't know how to. Erwin didn't want me to say anything to you at all, but I didn't want you hating me…do you?" She stepped away from him, looking in his eyes.

"I could never hate you." He whispered, embracing her once more. Reina gripped at his military jacket tightly, more tears streaming down her face. "Please stop crying," He said, kissing her cheeks.

"I'm crying because I'm happy," She smiled at him, kissing him back.

They stood there for a while, just embracing each other and occasionally kissing. Reina then showed him around her house, starting with the living and ending in the bedroom. Levi collapsed on her bed, lying down with the bottom halves of his legs hanging off. Reina crawled on top of him with a playful smirk. She began to kiss his neck and undo his button-up shirt.

"I missed you so much." Levi whispered into her hair, kissing the side of her head. She smiled.

"I missed you too. More than you can imagine." She removed his shirt with persistence, kissing down his torso until she reached his pants.

Reina undid the button, fumbled with his uniform straps, and then removed his trousers, leaving only underwear. She pulled those down too, revealing his sex. She smiled at him as she took it in her hand, gently pumping it. Levi audibly sucked in some air and closed his eyes.

Reina put her mouth on his tip, slowly bobbing her head up and down.

"Fuck, Rei." He mumbled. Reina began to move faster, causing more grunts and groans to come out of his mouth. His hand moved to the back of her head, softly clutching it as he led her movements. "Shit, you're amazing."

Reina removed her mouth, smiling at him. Levi then flipped them over so that he was on top. He helped her get rid of her pyjamas, leaving them both naked. Levi expertly moved his fingers around her sex, causing a few moans to escape her lips. She pulled his head down to meet her lips, muting her noises.

"Levi," She whispered repetitively onto his lips. He loved it when she said his name. He grew harder every time she said it. He grabbed his cock and found her entrance, positioning it appropriately. Reina gasped when he entered her, like she always did. It gave him a sense of satisfaction that only he could do this to her. He pumped in and out of her as she moaned fervently at the pleasure he was giving her. "Levi!" She squeaked, clutching onto his arms. He kissed her neck, causing another train of moans to erupt from the girl.

Levi began panting as he was nearing his edge. Reina's moans were getting louder, which he assumed meant that she was coming close as well. The two rode out their orgasms together as they moaned each other's names in unison.

Levi climbed off of Reina, finding one of the bed's pillows and pulling the covers down so he could get in. Reina followed his actions, getting in on the other side. Just as she got in, Reina was hit with another attack. She fell onto her pillow, causing Levi to look at her in confusion.

"It's your heart, isn't it?" He whispered, touching her shoulder. Reina nodded and clutched her chest in pain.

"My medication is starting to lose its influence." She said. Reina buried her head into her chest, still wincing at the pain.

"You're going to be alright, Rei." He said, pulling her close. She let out a whimper at the pain.

"It hurts so much…"

"This is my fault, isn't it?" Reina looked up at him.

"What?"

"I'm causing too much stress on you. It's messing with your heart." Reina frowned.

"Levi, this happens every day. You're not messing with my heart, it's already messed up." Levi looked at her in defeat.

"I just don't want to cause more strain in your life." Reina smiled, placing a hand on his cheek.

"You're not. If anything, you're helping me cope with the stress that I already have." Levi closed his eyes and kissed her on the forehead.

"I miss you being with me all the time,"

"Don't. I'm here right now. We're together right now, that's all that matters." She pulled him closer. "Now, go to sleep." She giggled, kissing him on the lips. Levi rolled his eyes and kissed her nose. The two closed their eyes as their foreheads pressed together, falling asleep.

* * *

Frickin cutie pies. Hope you like this chapter! I enjoyed writing it. :)

Special thanks to SilverHerron, Pikachuthundaxx, IceyTamashi, CuteSango07, IKhandoZatman, and KiraKiraBluemoon for the reviews! Y'all are awesome :D

Next chappy might not be out for a while. If you want to, give me some ideas for filler cuz I kinda want some before I continue with the plot! :)

Thank you for reading! See ya next time!


	18. Chapters 11-15 Bloopers

Levi: The southeast side of Wall Maria is being attacked. Help me help the titans fuck shit up.

* * *

Reina: Alright, you two work on getting the seven-meters out of here. I'm gonna have sex with Levi in that tree over there.

* * *

Reina: Ral! Stop being a whiny bitch!

Petra: [laughs] You're so mean!

* * *

Levi: Thank you for saving Petra.

Reina: You're welcome. She asked about us, you know.

Levi: Oh? What did you tell her?

Reina: Told her we're married.

Levi: Fuckin' right.

* * *

Eld: Hey, I'm sorry about Engel. She was a lovely girl.

Reina: Yeah, in bed.

* * *

Erwin: Good morning, Ms. Oldman. I have some forms for you.

Reina: What are they for?

Erwin: For you to have sex with me.

Reina: [laughs] This is _still _going on?

* * *

Reina: Levi, if you don't stop, I'm gonna stab you in the arm!

Reina: If you don't stop, I'm gonna take away sex privileges!

* * *

Reina: Put it in your mouth.

Levi: That's disgusting.

Reina: That's not what you said last night!

* * *

Andreas: Elevate his leg and give him something to bite on. This might hurt-oh? Did you do this, ma'am?

Reina: [nods]

Andreas: Well, it's shit! You fucked up girlfriend!

* * *

Levi: Why would you join the medic squad?

Reina: To get away from your grumpy ass!

Levi: Jesus Christ, could you not insult him for like, one minute? [laughs]

* * *

Levi: Where the hell did you send her?

Erwin: Surprise! Reina won a three-week vacation to the tropics! All exclusively paid for by the military!

* * *

Bash: Mr. Bowes, it seems your medication isn't working correctly. Basically, you've gone cray.

* * *

Doctor: Bash? Oh, your boss. Yes, he is fine. The military is offering him a new space to rent for his pharmacy. Trost is actually in great need of people experienced in medical care.

Reina: God dammit. I wanted him dead.

* * *

Levi: Don't move or I'll kill you. What? Kiss? Oh. [Turns back to Reina] Well, isn't that romantic?

Reina: [laughs]

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! :)**

**Sorry it's short hahaha!**


	19. Chapter 16

Year 847

"How's your heart, Rei?" Bash asked in an attempt to strike up a conversation. The pharmacy had been quiet over the past few weeks.

"It's getting better, actually." She smiled, "I think the new meds I'm on are actually working. Thank you for prescribing them!"

"Oh, it's no problem. It's not like I have very many customers anymore. 'In dire need of medical help', my ass," Bash groaned, leaning on the solid baby blue counter. "It's been four hours and no one's even come in!"

"Maybe it's because you're so good that you've cured everyone's issues!" Reina joked, leaning against the wall opposite the counter. Bash chuckled and turned to ruffle Reina's hair.

"You're such a schmoozer." Reina gave him a toothy smile.

"Of course! I need a raise, after all."

"A raise? Why? Is your boyfriend not bringing home enough dough?" Bash joked, walking over to a mug where he kept his coffee.

"He is, I just like to go shopping." Reina giggled.

Levi started visiting about once every other month after his first intrusion, the most recent time being about seven weeks ago. He stayed the night and left early in the morning just like every other time, much to Reina's disappointment. He always left before she woke up, causing her to feel like he was only a dream. But it was understandable. He led a very busy life and couldn't spend all of his time with her.

"I wish I could go shopping," Bash sighed, leaning on the counter once more with his mug in his hand, "Having a kid tends to take away all your extra money!"

"Still, coming home to a family everyday must be nice," Reina said, smiling. "It gets lonely sometimes in that house of mine."

"Aw, I'm sorry, Rei. It must suck to be with a guy who only shows up once in a while." He patted her back, "He doesn't know what he's been missing out on." Reina smiled.

"It's fine. It makes his visits all the more special!" She mused.

At that, the door to the pharmacy's bell rang.

"Speaking of visits," Bash said, rushing to the front door to pick up his young son. "Hey, junior! How was your day?" The red-faced toddler giggled at being held up in the air. His brown hair hung slightly over his eyes. Bash's wife Kadri stood beside the two with a soft smile on her face. Her bright blue eyes sparked while she gazed at her husband and son. She was dressed well as always, wearing a long light blue dress with a black hat placed on top of her bobbed black hair.

"It was great, daddy!" The boy chimed, "Mommy took me to the sweet shop!"

"The sweet shop, huh? I hope mommy didn't get you too much candy!" Bash said to the boy, turning his head to kiss his wife on the cheek.

"Daddy," The kid giggled, "You can never have too much candy!" Bash smiled.

"Let's go say hi to Reina. She's been feeling pretty lonely recently. Why don't you go over and cheer her up?" Bash said, placing his son back on the ground. The small boy ran over to the counter where Reina was getting ready to close.

"Reina!" He screeched, hugging her leg.

"Hey, Altan!" She said, picking him up and placing him on top of her shoulders. "What kind of treats did you get at the candy store?"

"Chocolate!"

"Oh, chocolate? That's my favourite!" Reina smiled, walking over to Bash and Kadri. The four walked out of pharmacy, Bash locking the doors from the outside. They began making their way to Reina's house, which was on the way to Bash's family's home. Soon enough, Altan had fallen asleep while riding on Reina's shoulders, resting his tiny head on the back of Reina's.

"You're so good with children, Reina. Have you ever thought of having any kids of your own?" Kadri asked with her quiet voice. To be honest, Reina had never really thought about it before.

"Well, I do enjoy kids, but I'm not even married." She said, pondering on the question, "I definitely would like to have some at some point, though."

"That damned guy hasn't proposed to you yet?" Kadri said, "If I were him, I would've put a ring on you a long time ago!"

"Kadri, you sound like you love Rei more than me!" Bash whined, hanging off of his wife.

"Oh, shut up, you big baby." Kadri teased, pushing him off of her shoulder. Reina giggled at the couple's antics. They acted far more like teenagers than adults.

They soon arrived at Reina's house, saying their goodbyes as Reina passed the sleeping child to Kadri. She unlocked her door and made her way inside, setting her bag on the kitchen counter.

Reina began singing a folky tune as she prepared some spaghetti for herself.

"How come you never sing to me anymore?" She jumped at the voice, turning her head toward the living room. The top half of Levi's head was visible. His arms were spread out over the top of her black couch. "Your voice is still nice."

Reina gave the back of his head a playful glare.

"Well, as I recall, you told me to shut up the last time I sang to you!" She said, placing a hand on her hip.

"I was thirteen. I was just being a shithead."

"As opposed to being a guy who breaks into a young woman's home?"

"Not just any young woman - my girlfriend." Levi said, tipping his head back to look at her upside-down. Reina blushed and turned her head. "You still get embarrassed from me calling you that? You're so weird."

"Shut up!" She said, turning her stove on to boil some water.

"That kid that you were carrying looked like he liked you," He said, standing up and walking over to her. "Do you always get along that well with children?"

"I guess so…why?" She felt him shrug as he wrapped his hands around her waist.

"You just seem like you'd make a good mother." Reina's face flushed a deep red.

"D-don't say things like that!"

"Why not?" Levi kissed her neck.

"W-we're not even married or anything. We shouldn't be thinking about kids already!" She said, her eyebrows furrowing.

"Do you want to get married?" He asked nonchalantly, still holding her in an embrace from behind. Reina turned around and hit him with a wooden spoon that was lying on the counter.

"Don't act so casual about that kind of thing!" She shouted. Levi's face remained stoic.

"Then you don't?" He asked, leaning against the counter. Reina looked down.

"W-well…I mean…I guess I do, but I don't want anything big…" She said, deep in thought.

"So let's just get rings and be done with it." He murmured. Reina glared at him.

"What? That wasn't even a proper proposal!"

"Then what is?" He stared at her blankly. Reina huffed.

"Just forget it. You clearly don't understand this kind of thing." She walked over to her pantry to get a jar of tomato sauce.

"Rei," He said, reaching out to grab her arm. She turned to look at him. "Rei, marry me."

"No! Not with that shitty proposal!" She grabbed the jar of sauce and poured it into a pan.

"What the hell do you want me to do? Get on my knees and beg?" He asked, getting frustrated.

"Getting on one knee would be a start!" She got out a bundle of spaghetti and poured it into the now boiling water. Levi let out an audible sigh. He walked over to the front door, putting his military jacket back on. "Levi, where are you going?" Reina asked in confusion.

"To get a ring."

"What?" She shouted. He gave her a look before opening the door and leaving the house. "Levi!" She groaned as the door closed behind him. "I guess we're not having dinner together, then."

Reina finished making the spaghetti, gobbling her own plate up before placing Levi's on the counter so he could heat it up when he got back. She then went upstairs to take a bath. She filled the bath with lavender scents and hopped in, immediately being comforted by the warmth.

Reina heard the slam of a door before steps sounded, ascending upstairs. The bathroom door opened to reveal a very determined-looking Levi.

"Hey, I left your dinner on the counter in case you wanted…" Levi began stripping. "What are you doing?" Before she knew it, Levi had gotten into the bath with her, causing the water to overflow slightly onto the ground.

He stared at her with his normal bored expression, stretching his legs so they bordered her body as she held her knees to her chest on the other side of the bath.

"I got the rings." He stated.

"That's…nice." She said, giving him an awkward expression. Levi reached over the bath and into his discarded trousers, digging out a tiny box. He held it out in front of her with his eyes focused on hers.

"Will you marry me?" Reina sighed, looking away.

"Levi, I…" Levi let out an exasperated sigh.

"Reina Oldman. I've been in love with you for most of my life and have only ever wanted to be with you like I am now. I would like to take it one step forward by becoming your husband for life. Please accept this proposal. I sold one of my socks for this fucking ring."

Reina looked at him with her eyebrows shot up and her mouth drawn open. She began to giggle.

"…What?" He asked, eyebrows twitching.

"Your…" She started to laugh louder. "Your…Your sock! How do you go about selling a sock?" She howled, slapping her hand on the side of the tub.

"Will you answer the fucking question?"

"Huh? O-oh. Fine, fine." She said, still giggling. Levi furiously grabbed her hand and pushed the ring onto her ring finger. "Oh! It's really pretty!" She said, admiring the craftsmanship.

"There. We're married. Can we fuck now?"

Reina burst out into another fit of giggles as Levi leaned over to kiss her hard on the lips. She kissed back, running her hands through his hair. Water overflowed from the bathtub as he moved to straddle her small body.

"Levi, you're making a mess," Reina mumbled between kisses. He grunted in response, lacing his fingers into her own and trailing kisses down her neck.

Reina moaned as he began sucking on her sensitive spot, just above her breast. He flipped them over, causing another surge of water to escape the tub. Reina kissed his cheek before turning around and laying against his chest. "I love you, Levi." She mumbled.

"I love you too," He placed a hand on her waist, pulling her close.

* * *

Levi's such a romantic. hahaha.

Special thanks to Pikachuthundaxx, KiraKiraBluemoon, IKhandoZatman, SilverHerron, ScarletNight7, CuteSango07, and mst88 for the reviews! They mean a lot!:3

Thanks for reading!


	20. Chapter 17

Year 848

Reina exited the pharmacy's staff bathroom with exhaustion written all over her face. She had only been working for about two hours, but in that time she had managed to throw up three times.

"Again? Did you eat something weird or something?" Bash asked her while kneeling down to stock the prescription bottles.

"I don't think so," Reina said weakly.

"I haven't heard of a bug going around either," He pondered. "Could it be…?" Bash's eyes widened as he stood up. "Rei, how long has it been since you and your boyfriend…you know…did it?" He asked with an awkward expression.

Reina's face went red.

_He's not suggesting…_

"Uh…Around two months ago." She said.

"And have you been experiencing any weight gain or change in appetite?"

"Well, a little, but I thought it was just because it's around Christmas time…" She mumbled.

"Maybe we should take a blood sample." Bash said. "How long has it been since you last bled?"

"Uh, well, a while, but it's always been kind of sporadic. I'm small, so sometimes I don't bleed for three months…" Reina rubbed the back of her head. "Are you trying to say I'm pregnant?"

"It's a possibility…" Bash said, tapping his chin. "I'm getting excited just thinking about it! You'd be a great mother! Plus, Altan can have a new friend!" He grinned.

"Don't say stuff like that…" Reina blushed again. "I don't know how Levi would feel about it if I…" She trailed off; thinking about what his facial expression would be if she told him she was pregnant.

_"A kid, eh? How bothersome,"_ She could imagine him saying. Reina scowled.

"Well, it's no use thinking about it if we're not sure. Let me get a blood sample. I'll give it a couple tests and we'll see." He smiled.

Reina followed him to the back of the store where they took DNA samples. Bash wrapped a small strip of cloth around her arm and found her vein before sticking an empty syringe in and filling it up. When he was done, Reina had to rush to the bathroom to throw up again.

The day carried on, and before she knew it, Reina was helping close up the pharmacy. Altan and Kadri walked in, hand in hand. The child immediately made his way to Reina, hugging her legs.

"Hey, little guy!" She smiled, picking him up and propping him on her waist. "How've you been?"

"Good!" He grinned.

"Kadri! I have some great news! Rei might be pregnant!" Bash yelled happily to his wife. He ran over to her and held her hands.

"Bash!" Reina whined, "I don't even know for sure yet!"

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Kadri mused, "You'd make a great mother!"

"That's what I said!" Bash hugged his lady. Reina gave the two a weary face as she exited the building with Altan on her hip.

"You guys are more excited than I am," Reina sighed.

"We should celebrate!" Kadri said. "We could have a dinner at your house! I'll cook something up and bring it over!"

"Yay! I haven't been to a party in forever!"

"Guys! There's not even anything to celebrate yet!"

"Yet," They said in unison with devilish smirks.

They arrived at Reina's house within the next five minutes, parting ways after saying their goodbyes. Reina unlocked her door and walked into her house. She made herself dinner, ate, and then headed upstairs to her bedroom for the night.

Reina was awoken at around midnight by the sound of a door slamming. She sat up in her bed, lighting a candle so she could see. She heard footsteps pacing upstairs, so she grabbed a dagger hidden in one of her end tables and got ready to fight the burglar.

Fortunately, it was no burglar. It was none other than her familiar raven-haired husband.

"Jeez, Levi. You scared me." Reina sighed, placing the knife on her end table. Levi gave a light scoff before walking toward the bed. "Don't mock me! You should knock or something before you burst in here!"

"Maybe I will next time," He said, laying down and placing his head on her lap. She smiled lightly and placed a hand on his head, running her fingers through his hair.

"Levi, I…" She started, thinking about the day's events. She sighed, dropping her head.

_It's no use if I don't even know yet…_

"What is it?" He asked, placing a hand on her cheek.

"I…" He looked at her with his eyes furrowed. "Um…what do you think about children?"

"Children?" Levi looked confused.

"Yeah."

"Well…They're a little useless, aren't they? Just shitting themselves and crying all the time. So messy." Reina's shoulders drooped. This was hopeless. "But they're cute, I suppose. They don't stay smelly and unhygienic forever." She looked at him.

"Levi, I…I might be pregnant." Levi's eyes slightly widened. Then his brows furrowed.

"Might?"

"Yeah, I'm not sure yet, but I've been showing signs…" Levi pulled her face down to his and kissed her hard on the lips.

"That's great." The corners of his lips went up.

"You're not…mad?"

"Why would I be mad? We're married. We'd have to start raising a family at some point." A tear fell from Reina's eyes, landing on Levi's face. "Why are you crying?"

"I just…I'm glad that you…" Levi gave her a rare smile. He brought her head down again to kiss her.

"I love you," He whispered. He turned his head to stare at her stomach, placing a hand on if gently. "So, there might be a kid in here, eh?"

Reina nodded with a small smile.

"Let's make sure of it," He said, sitting up and crawling on top of Reina, undressing her slowly. Reina giggled as he kissed down her neck and body.

"Levi…"

* * *

Reina was woken up by a knock on her front door sounding throughout the house. She peered to her side, sighing at the empty spot where Levi had once been. She yawned and gathered her clothes, making herself look suitable for whoever was knocking at the door. Reina made her way downstairs, mumbling incoherent curses to herself. She opened the door, revealing a very excited Bash.

"What do you want? It's the weekend…" She mumbled, rubbing her tired eyes.

"I did the tests. They came out positive. You're pregnant, Rei!" He shouted, hugging her with excitement.

Reina didn't know how to respond. She stood there as her boss released her, grinning down at her.

"I'm…pregnant…?" She said, touching her stomach.

"Yes!" Bash squealed, jumping up and down. "I'm so excited for you! I had to rush over here just to tell you!"

"Then, how about that dinner party?" Reina said, suddenly in a better mood, "Invite Kadri and Altan over. We can make some potluck." She smiled.

"Oh! Good idea! I will! We aren't really free anytime soon, but I know Kadri has been dying to hang out with you! I'll let you know when she wants it to happen!" The man said, running off. Reina laughed and closed the door.

Reina walked over to her kitchen table, pulling out a piece of parchment, ink, and a quill from a box behind the couch. She dipped the quill, beginning a letter directed to Levi.

_Dear Levi,_

_Bash completed my blood tests. They all came out positive. We're having a baby! Bash's wife Kadri wants to hold a get together to celebrate. I'll try to tell you the date and time of the little party. It'll probably be next month or the month after. I can't wait to see you again. I love you._

_-Reina_

She finished the small note, folding it into an envelope and placing it by the door, intending to send it at some point during that week. Reina began to make breakfast, a smile present on her face for the rest of the day.

* * *

Ahh!

Thanks to KiraKiraBluemoon, SilverHerron, IKhandoZatman, ScarletNight7, and spyagent001 for the reviews!

See ya next time!


	21. Chapter 18

Year 848

The doorbell rang, causing Reina to jump from her couch and race to the door in a long black dress she had recently bought. She opened the door to reveal Bash, Kadri, and Altan, all well-dressed as well. Kadri had a large plate of ham in her hands, while Bash carried Altan.

"Hey, guys! Come in, come in!" She smiled, taking the ham from Kadri and placing it on the kitchen counter.

"Your house is so nice, Reina! The government's been awfully nice to you!" Kadri giggled, admiring the lush furniture and layout.

"When's your man coming, Rei? I still haven't met him yet!" Bash asked, placing Altan down on the floor to let him wander around.

"Levi's not coming until a little later. He says work has been all paperwork since they got back from their last excavation." Reina said, getting out a pot to boil potatoes in. A small tinge of pain went through her chest as she finished her sentence, causing her voice to crack. Her free hand shot up to her chest, her eyes showing fear. She let out a small breath of air before gaining back her composure. "Does anyone want wine?"

Reina was now three months pregnant, showing just a little bit. While her heart had been doing well for the past few months, her medication was beginning to lose its effects.

"I do!" Bash threw a hand up, sitting down on Reina's loveseat. Reina popped a white wine bottle and poured a bit into a glass. She walked over to Bash, handing the glass to him.

"Kadri? Want anything?" Reina asked.

"Oh, no thank you. I'm trying to watch my weight." Kadri gave Reina a soft smile before scooping up Altan to play with him.

The night moved on and before they knew it, dinner was underway. Reina had warmed up Kadri's ham in her oven and mashed the potatoes. She steamed some vegetables as well, much to Altan's discomfort. The four of them dined at Reina's dinner table, serving themselves to the feast.

"Is Levi not coming?" Bash asked before shoving a forkful of mashed potatoes in his mouth.

"He probably just got caught up with something," Reina smiled. Levi was always busy with his job. She never thought much of it until other people pointed out how little she saw him. Reina felt a small tinge of pain in her stomach while eating. She wiped her mouth and excused herself from the table, heading to the bathroom.

Reina locked the door, grabbing her slightly swelled stomach in the process. It was beginning to ache. She relieved herself, flushed the toilet, and washed her hands. That's when it happened. She felt a warm liquid run down her leg. Reina pulled the skirt of her dress up to find out it was blood. She immediately grabbed some toilet paper, wiping up the mess. She was told that spotting might happen.

The blood kept coming, however. She continuously wiped it up; questioning her doctor for making it seem like spotting was just a little bit of blood. Then the pain came once more. It felt as though someone had stabbed Reina in the abdomen, causing her to yelp and fall to her knees.

Reina heard footsteps walk toward the door, then a knock.

"Rei? You okay?" Bash asked from the other side of the door. Reina couldn't talk as she saw the red liquid pool around her. This was no case of simple spotting. "Rei? Did you fall over? Do you need help? I'll pick the lo-"

"No!" Reina shouted. "I-I…" She looked down at the mess.

"Can Kadri come in?" He asked. Reina nodded even though he couldn't see her. Reina reached up and unlocked the door.

"Sweetie? What happened?" Kadri asked opening the door slightly. Reina had two streams of tears running down her face. Kadri gasped at the liquid covering the floor. "Oh, Reina…" She kneeled down and wrapped her arms around Reina, who was now sobbing. "Bash, go get a mop. C'mon, Rei, let's get you into the bath."

It was nearing midnight when Reina heard her front door close. She was wrapped up in her bed's blankets, crying her heart out while Kadri rubbed her back in silence. Bash was downstairs, cleaning up the remains of their dinner.

Reina heard the echoes of Bash's voice coming from downstairs. She couldn't understand what he was saying. She then heard Levi's voice. It was quiet and it seemed like he was asking Bash a question. Bash raised his voice, causing Levi to raise his.

"You should have been there for her!" Bash yelled. It became silent once more. Footsteps sounded, walking up the stairs. Kadri stood up to look at Levi's tired figure.

"Rei," He whispered, quickly pacing toward Reina's laying figure. Kadri left the room quietly, leaving the two alone.

"I'm sorry, Levi…I didn't mean to-" Reina choked.

"Shhh…You don't need to apologize. This isn't your fault, okay?" He whispered, sitting by her side and holding her hand.

"Levi…I…The baby…" She gripped his arm.

"It's okay. You're okay." He hushed and kissed her forehead.

"I'm so sorry…"

"It's okay. Everything's going to be okay."

* * *

Sorry this is so short...grrr i thought it'd be longer.

Thanks to Pikachuthundaxx, SilverHerron, CuteSango07, KiraKiraBluemoon, and IKhandoZatman for the reviews! :)

Be sure to comment/review!

Thanks for reading!


	22. Chapter 19

Year 848

Levi had stayed with Reina the whole night of the miscarriage, whispering sweet things into her ear to make her feel better. He even stayed until the morning, where he made her breakfast in bed.

She felt as though she didn't deserve it.

Reina now lay in her bed; eyes dull, as she thought about the dead child that now inhabited a small corner of their lawn. They planted a small lily flower over the shallow grave, hoping to bring some life after the death. She clutched the bed sheet. Levi walked up the staircase, gazing at her through the doorway to the bedroom. He walked inside, moving to the dresser to take out some clothes. He grabbed a light blue skirt and a black top, walking toward Reina.

"What're you-"

"You need to get dressed. Show me this isn't going to permanently affect you." Reina's eyebrows furrowed.

"Levi, I just had a miscarriage. How the hell is that not going to permanently affect me?" She raised her hoarse voice. Levi propped her up, taking off her pyjama top to replace it with the black one.

"I want…" He hesitated, "I need to know that you'll be okay when I'm gone." Reina looked at him. She hadn't thought about the military duties that he had been ignoring.

"I don't know if I can do that," She whispered, her eyes stinging as a new wave of tears built their way up. Levi removed her pyjama pants, hoisting the skirt up onto her hips. He rested his head on her shoulder.

"Please," He whispered. Her eyes widened at the sound of his voice. It was shaky, struggling to keep its balance. He kissed her neck softly. Reina ran her fingers through his hair, closing her eyes.

"Levi, I-"

"Please," He said louder. "Promise me you'll be okay." His grip was suffocating.

"I promise," She sighed. He looked at her, his eyes glazed and slightly pink. They shared a long kiss on the lips.

There was a knock on her front door, causing the two to stand up together to answer it. Bash was on the other side of the door when Levi opened it. His small smile immediately turned to a frown.

"What, is this the first time you've stayed with the poor girl 'till the next day?" Levi glared at him. "Is Rei here?" Levi shuffled slightly over to reveal the small lady behind him. "Hey, sweetie," Bash said soothingly. "How're you today?"

"Better, thanks," Reina slapped on a fake smile. Bash went in for a hug, which she kindly accepted.

"Since when do other people call you 'Rei'?" Levi mumbled, turning around.

"Since she became my close friend," Bash retorted, pulling the girl's head to his chest. "It's nice to have more than one friend, especially when the original one is never around when she needs him."

"Rei knows how busy I am at work. In case you forgot, we were co-workers for a long time." Levi glared at him.

"That doesn't mean she doesn't need you!" Bash yelled.

"Bash! Please!" Reina shouted over the two. Bash looked at her with concern when he saw tears streaming down her face. Levi continued to glare.

"Why are you acting like this is my fault, you little shit?" Levi asked.

"If you had been there, you would've been able to help her!" Bash yelled once more.

"I'm helping her now."

"Are you now? She's bawling her eyes out and you haven't moved!" Reina saw something snap in Levi's eyes. He kicked in Bash's legs, causing him to collapse. Levi then climbed on top of him and started throwing punches. Reina couldn't watch. She slid down the wall, her hand covering her mouth as tears continued to run down her face.

"Do you know how hard it is to be away from the woman you love for months at a time?! Do you?!" Levi yelled into Bash's face.

"Probably better than the woman whose husband is never there when she needs him!" Bash retorted, rolling them over so he was on top. He went to throw a punch, but with Levi's exceptional combat skills, the punch was easily blocked.

"Stop! Please!" Reina shouted at the two men. "Levi," She choked.

The raven-haired man froze. He turned to look at his wife, her cheeks stained with tears and her shaky hands covering her mouth.

"Rei…"

While Levi was distracted, Bash threw a punch straight at Levi's face. Reina yelped.

She had to do something.

Bash was now on top of Levi once more, attempting to punch him again. Reina ran over and grabbed Bash's fist while it was still in the air. She then bent it in an unfortunate direction, causing a _snap_ to cut through the air.

"Ahhh!" Bash yelled, falling over and clutching his wrist.

"I'm sorry, Bash, but you-"

"Rei, don't you understand? This man doesn't love you! He just wants to see you burn! Love isn't supposed to hurt a person as much as you've been hurt!"

Reina didn't know what to say. She stood, wide eyed, as Levi grimaced at the man, his lips split and bleeding.

"You're such a fucking prick." Levi mumbled, standing up. "Love doesn't come in one size. Rei just lost a baby and she needs time to cope. She doesn't need a fucking imbecile like you causing her more stress. Leave right now. I can take care of her. I'm not leaving any time soon."

Bash glared at him, but his look softened when he glanced at Reina, who was still on edge.

"Rei, are you okay?" Reina slapped on a soft smile.

"Are _you_ okay? I just dislocated your wrist!" Bash chuckled and looked at his swelling hand.

"Yeah, could you pop it back into place before I leave?" Reina grinned and grabbed his hand.

"This might hurt a little bit."

* * *

Reina dabbed a small washcloth onto Levi's cut lips, careful to not poke too hard. Levi glared at the wall behind her, remaining silent. The strawberry-blonde rinsed the cloth, leaving it in the bathroom sink.

"Did he hurt you anywhere else?" Levi's eyebrows twitched.

"He never hurt me." Reina giggled.

"Okay, mister tough guy." She removed his shirt, revealing small bruises scattered across his abdomen and chest. Her fingers traced over the darkened skin while she frowned. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For all of this. For letting him hurt you, for making you mad, for letting our baby die…"

"Rei, none of this is your fault. You're being stupid." Reina gave him a sad smile. "Seriously, stop." He said, pulling her head into his chest.

"I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing."

"Sorry."

"Reina." She looked up, surprised at him using her full name.

"Sor-" He cut her off with his lips, pulling her onto his lap.

"Shut up." He whispered.

They made love many times that night, and he stayed once more the next day. He left her after a week of making sure she was okay. Bash told her to take some paid time off as an apology for his behaviour. All was well. For now.

* * *

Hey, sorry for taking so long with this chapter. The past week has been insane.

Thanks to spyagent001, KiraKiraBluemoon, Lavendermist, ScarletNight7, CuteSango07, spirit of the moon lilies, levicute, mst88, and actuallythatsmine for the reviews! You guys are awesome!

And thanks for reading :)


	23. Chapter 20

Year 848

Reina leaned against the pharmacy counter, hands pressed onto the edge while she stared at nothing in particular. It was her first day back and she already felt sick.

"Reina, seriously, you can go home if you want." Bash said, slightly annoyed, as he sorted his patients' prescriptions.

"No, I…I need to start working again. I've been feeling so useless…"

"Feel useless somewhere else, then! Your sadness is stinking up my store!"

Reina started to giggle. Bash gave her a confused look.

"What?"

"Nothing," She giggled louder.

"Seriously, Rei! What's so funny?"

"You…just…sounded like Levi there…" She said in between chuckles. Bash frowned. He still wasn't fond of Reina's husband, but he wasn't about to cause any more fights with him. Reina's laughed was replaced with a small yelp as she clutched her chest, her eyebrows shooting up.

"What's wrong?" Reina flinched again.

"My heart…"

"Again? But we just switched your pills!"

"Maybe they aren't working like the other ones," She said weakly.

"I'm gonna get you a new set for next week. In the meantime, go home and try to feel better. Okay, hun?" Reina sighed in defeat as she grabbed her purse and headed out of the shop. She wanted to do something useful instead of staying cooped up in her house all day. Apparently, fate thought otherwise. She reached the end of the last alley, spotting a familiar blond man standing outside her house.

"Commander…what brings you here? Is Levi okay?" Reina asked as she walked up to him, unlocking her door. Erwin gave her a calm smile.

"Levi's fine. My visit is more concerning you."

"What do you mean?" The two walked inside the house, Reina immediately running to the kettle to boil some water for tea.

"As you know, there's been a shortage in recruits for the Survey Corps for quite some time. This has caused us to lower our health standards for employees. It just so happens that your case has been deemed good enough to be in the Survey Corps, making you available for hire again."

"Wh-what?" Reina looked at him with her eyebrows raised. "But I can't even work like this at the pharmacy. I had to go home because I was feeling ill and my heart was acting up. Wouldn't I be a little useless on the battlefield?"

"I'm not asking you to join just yet, but I am asking you to think about it. If you were to come back, it would be for the medical unit. Would that be okay with you?"

"Sir…" Reina didn't know what to say. She wanted to be closer to Levi by all means, but was she willing to risk her health for it?

"That's all I came here to say. Have a good day." Erwin closed the front door when he left, just as the water came to a boil. Reina frowned.

* * *

After another month, Reina had been finding herself getting sicker and sicker with each passing day. She fled to the bathroom on an hourly basis, throwing up whatever food she'd managed to scarf down.

"I wonder if you're pregnant again." Bash hypothesized, leaning against the counter as Reina exited the bathroom. She looked at him, shocked at his words. Could she be? She and Levi did see each other two months ago. It was possible.

"Take a blood sample," She said, reaching her wrist out and sighing, "I just want to make it stop."

And so he did. The test results came back the next week, causing Reina to cry tears of joy when she discovered her pregnancy. She made a vow to herself that she would take as good care of the baby as possible. She didn't want it to end up like last time. She couldn't bear to go through that again.

Reina immediately began buying maternity books and anything she could get her hands on to help her with a smooth pregnancy. She changed her diet to suit the baby's needs and she maintained a slow and steady exercise routine. She sent Levi a letter, telling him the good news. He replied within a few weeks, delighted about her pregnancy and annoyed that he wasn't able to get off work any time soon.

Year 849

It wasn't until Reina was six months pregnant that Levi was able to finally visit. He greeted her with flowers, which had never been done before, she'd like to add. Reina let him in and set the bouquet inside an empty vase, smelling it before placing it back down. Levi's arms slithered around her, placing his hands on Reina's swelling belly. He kissed her on the side of her neck, causing a smile to find its way onto Reina's face.

"Want something to drink?" Reina asked, "Wine?" Levi shook his head.

"I'll get the food ready. You sit down for once." He said, heading to the cupboards and taking out a pot. He filled it with water as Reina made her way to the dining table.

"Erwin came by a while ago," Reina mumbled, picking at her fingers. Levi froze for a moment before returning to his actions.

"Why?"

"He said the Survey Corps is at a loss of members, so they had to lower the health standards." Levi remained silent. "He asked me to come back." His hands gripped the edge of the kitchen counter.

"Why the hell would he do that?" Reina suddenly began to feel nauseous. She gripped the edge of her chair while the world around her started to spin slightly.

"I-I don't know." Levi looked at her, concerned at her stuttering.

"Rei, are you alright?" She gave him a weak nod. He walked over to her anyway, kneeling down to get a better look at her face. "You're really pale, yet…" His hand came up to cup her cheek, "you're burning up."

"I haven't been feeling well lately…" She gave him a weak smile.

"Let's get you to bed. There's no use trying to convince me that you'll make it through dinner." Levi helped her out of the chair, leading her upstairs.

"I'm sorry, I ruined dinner." She whispered as he tucked her into bed.

"You didn't ruin it. I'm more concerned about you and our baby than the stupid pasta." Reina giggled at him. "What?" He asked, a slightly annoyed look donning on his face. She smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Nothing."

The two fell asleep shortly after. Reina's head rested on Levi's chest as his arm wrapped around her and his hand rested on her protruding belly. She sighed in her sleep. It was a happy sigh. Even though she wasn't feeling well, she still felt complete.

* * *

AN

Hey! Sorry this chapter took so long! Also sorry if the format's kinda weird. This website's kinda messing up right now haha.

Thanks to spirit of the moon lilies, Pikachuthundaxx, KiraKiraBluemoon, Spyagent001, ScarletNight7, October-Yuki, ECYA, and CuteSango07 for the reviews! They mean a lot.


	24. Chapters 16-20 Bloopers

Bash: How's your heart, Rei?

Reina: It's shit. How's our customer count?

Bash: Super shit!

* * *

Bash: Is your boyfriend not bringing home enough dough?

Reina: Not enough to support my gambling addiction.

* * *

Bash: It must suck to be with a guy who lets his Commander have sex with you all the time.

Reina: [Turns away and bursts out laughing] Who let you in on that damned joke?!

* * *

Altan: Mommy took me to the sweet shop!

Bash: Did you meet any pedophiles?

Kadri: [Hits his arm] That is a child!

Altan: What's a pedophile?

* * *

Levi: Do you always get along that well with children?

Reina: Well, I get along with you, don't I?

Levi: [Turns to director] I can't work with her anymore. She's gotten to witty!

Reina: [Giggles] Sorry! I had to!

* * *

Reina: Hey, I left your dinner on the counter in case you wanted…[Starts giggling at stripping Levi]

Levi: What's so funny? Are you nervous?

Reina: No!

* * *

Reina: Hey, I left your dinner on the counter- [Starts giggling again]

Levi: [Throws up arms and looks at director] What did I do?

Reina: [Laughs uncontrollably]

Levi: Oh, I get it. You're scared of seeing my junk. Well, let me tell you, it is a heavenly sight to see.

Reina: [Throws arms over bathtub] Oh my god!

* * *

Levi: I got the rings.

Reina: That's…[Cracks up] nice.

Levi: Sweety, come on! [Rolls eyes with a smile]

Reina: Sorry! It's weird being in a bath with you!

* * *

Reina: Are you trying to say I'm pregnant?

Bash: Well, we all know the only guy who you've been screwing is Erwin, so clearly you've got some explaining to do with Levi.

Reina: [Laughs] God dammit, let the joke die!

* * *

Kadri: Your house is so nice, Reina! The government's been awfully nice to you! I heard a certain commander has been as well…

Reina: Guys!

* * *

Levi: You're such a fucking prick. Love doesn't come in one size. Rei just lost a baby and she needs time to cope. She doesn't need a beautiful hunk of a man like you getting in her way.

[Reina and Bash burst out laughing]

Levi: Sorry! I just feel bad for insulting him...

* * *

Reina: Did he hurt you anywhere else?

Levi: He hurt my feelings.

* * *

Reina: Commander…what brings you here? Is Levi okay?

Erwin: Levi's fine, but my dick ain't. Come on. [Walks inside while Reina looks tiredly at the camera]

* * *

Reina: Erwin came by a while ago.

Levi: Why?

Reina: Why do you think? To fuck me, obviously.

Levi: [Smiles, struggling to keep character]

Reina: He really knows how to fuck, ya know?

Levi: [Shakes head[

Reina: You know, he does this thing with his d-

Levi: Oh no, you are not saying anything else. [Covers her mouth]

* * *

Reina: I'm sorry, I ruined dinner.

Levi: Damn straight you did, bitch. Now get upstairs so I can whoop your ass.

Reina: [Gives him a seductive look and runs up stairs]

Levi: [Looks at camera, winks, then follows her]

* * *

Hey! Sorry if it's short... there were way too many serious scenes that I couldn't ruin haha!

See ya next time.


	25. Message to my subscribers

Hey guys, it's me. I don't really know how to say this without sounding like an a-hole, but I've sort of lost interest in this story. Maybe it's because I've run out of episodes of snk to watch, or maybe it's because I'm running out of ideas for the story. But either way, I think I'll be putting this story on hiatus for a little while until I get my mojo back. I'm truly sorry about this. Thanks for understanding. See ya... 


End file.
